What is my name?
by Maintaining Red
Summary: This is a Rumpelstiltskin Romance with my edited Rapunzel. Here they met for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Many have heard the tale of Rapunzel. A fair maiden with forever long golden hair, the hair supposedly had magical powers, and her tower without doors. The DarkOne has decided to test the tale. After searching he had finally found this doorless tower that held this unseen maiden. He smiled delighted with himself, then cast his teleportation spell to arrive inside, he flicked his wrist. Confusion filled him when his spell failed. "What is this?" He frowned up to the tower window. " Right, right. The words... What were the words?" Rubbing his chin he paced back and forth a few steps.

Rapunzel sat at her vanity mirror admiring herself and her soft hair, she brushed her loose hair lazaly. Then a voice called up to her.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair to me!" the voice was raspy, but confident. She glided over to the window and peered over to the man. Rapunzel was unafraid, smiling really, there was a small feeling of pleasure welcoming a guest into the tower. It had been the first in a very long time. She took hair and wrapped it around a peg inside the tower, gathered arm fulls of her hair and tossed it out for the stranger to climb. Up he did he climb, faster than anyone could climb. He leaped in through the window, and Rapunzel drew her hair back into her tower.

"Evening Darie." The DarkOne said to her with a large smile meant to cause uneasiness.

"Evening sir, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She said sincerely, walking back to her brush, and continuing her work.

"I have come to free you from the witch that keeps you here." He walked around the tower rubbing his hands together slyly.

"Well then sir, you have arrived far too late."

"What?"

"You are too late." She said boredly " The witch has been gone for quite a long time."

"How long?"

"I'm not to sure. I don't have a very good sense of the passing of time."

"Well then I have come to free you from your tower."

"Really?" She said skeptically.

"Yes. For a price I will free you from this place."

"No."

"No?" The DarkOne's face crinkled in frustration.

"No, I do not want to leave my tower. This is my home. I can leave without your help."she said harhly. She didn't like the idea of a strange coming and assuming she was in need. "Did you want something? Do you need me to help you?"

"Do you know who I am?" He laughed at the accusation. "I am the DarkOne! I can do anything. Anything I wish is mine. I need nothing from you!"

"Sure you didn't want me to fix your leg?"

"I'm sure." He replied coldly.

"Very well. It's been nice meeting you then." The imp just stared baffled at this woman who did not fear, nor want anything from him. She looked at him through the reflection in the mirror. "You don't need me, and I don't need you. If you only came here to bargain with me." She turned to him looking into his eyes, and not for a moment away. "You have nothing for me."

"There is always something. People always wish for something." He rubbed his forehead. "Maybe not freedom. Love?" He perked up at his own suggestion. "Perhaps you would like to find the love of your life?"

"No. I don't want love."

"Who doesn't want love?" He was now more baffled than before.

"Who would love me? No. I do not want love. Thank you. DarkOne." She smiled as she said his title. "It very has been nice meeting you." He walked to her window and held either side of the window frame. "Feel free to stop again. When you have something else you would like to discuss." she turned to her mirror.

"Same to you Darie." he replied coolly, then leaped down to the ground.

"Interesting man." she stated to herself. Her reflection replied "Do you think he'll be back?" she thought for a moment. "No. He wouldn't be back." she admired her youth, and pulled her hair onto her lap brushing a new section.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel awoke in her dark tower. She smoothed her hair on top of her head and walked slowly to her window. The shutters closed tight, keeping out the light. She pulled them in letting the sun blind her, and warm her skin. Blinking until her eyes adjusted, she peered out the window, as they focused she began to realized nothing out this window was familiar. She had memorized every tree, and stone, none of these were 'her' trees or stones. Everything was different. Before she could see a tiny castle in the distance, and now there was the thickest forests she had ever seen. It was dark with crooked branches, and a feeling of evil in the air. Not like the forest she had come to know. "The dark woods? What?" She leaned farther out of the window looking left and right, seeing her tower attached to an eerie castle. "Who? Who did this?"

She ran to the trapdoor in the center of her room, opening it revealed stairs. Rapunzel ran down the stairs that circled down the tower, passed her modest library, her kitchen, her fireplace room, her bathing room, down to the very bottom of the tower. She got to this unused part of the tower, and found a door. This door had never been there before. This large arching door that was made of solid glittering gold with beautiful sun flower designs. Rapunzel took the handle and pushed open the door. She marched through the unknown castle looking for its owner. She finally came to an immense library, where the DarkOne sat at a spinning wheel, with straw in one basket, and gold threads in the other. " Afternoon Dearie." he chimed at her.

"What have you done?!"

" I don't know what you mean." He smiled not stopping his spinning.

"You moved my tower! Put it back!"

" Well now it looks like I have something you want now." he giggled.

" Why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't bring you. I brought the tower." He corrected. "I felt it made a beautiful addition." He explained, standing as he did so. "If you prefer your old forest, I'll make you a deal." He smiled then walked about the library. "Show me and I will set your tower right."

"Show you what?"

"Why your magical of course. Show me how and what you can do. Only then will your tower be returned to its former place."

" No."

"No?"

"No. I will just go pack my things and leave. I don't need to make a deal!" she started back out of the room.

"Wait! I'll make a new deal." pranced over to her.

"I don't want your deal DarkOne."

"Aw now you'll like this deal." his smile somehow stretched wider than it had before. " I will place your tower back where it was, if you say my name."

"Well what is your name?"

"You tell me Dearie." He laughed a bone chilling laugh.

"I'm leaving this place." she stated unwilling to play his game.

"Oh come now. You won't even try to win back your tower."

"The tower is useless to you. Why keep it?"

"Why does it matter where the tower is if you never leave it?" he argued. She didn't know how to respond to that, but she didn't want this man to be right. "Come now Darie, wouldn't it be a fun way to spent a time? What is there to do in that tower all alone? Brushing hair?" He made to touch her hair, but she grabbed his hand.

"Please don't do that."

"My greatest apologies." he bowed, but she knew he was more teasing she than apologizing.

"Very well. I play along for now."

"Do you have a first guess?"

"Yes I believe so."

"Well? Let's hear it." He said delighted with his game.

"Is your name... DarkOne?"

"...Seriously?..." He asked in disbelief. "Do you really believe my parents named me DarkOne?"

"If you always looked this way 'yes'." He shook his at her.

"Madame that is not my name. If you have any other guesses, please feel free to bring them to me." He paused for a moment thinking. " And feel free to wander about the castle. It may aid you in your guessing."

" Is there a clue here that will tell me your name?"

"No, but sense you're going to be here awhile, you might what to familiarize yourself with the castle."

"There has to be something here with your name on it." Rapunzel made her way out of the oversized room.

"Good luck Dearie." He called to her as she trailed away. The DarkOne watched Rapunzel's long golden hair flow after her. Her presence not truly leaving the room until the hair had.


	3. Chapter 3

Rapunzel was sitting at her mirror, with a bundle of hair in her lap, she brushed and brushed. She felt him it her room. "Hello Dearie." He sounded genuinely happy.

"Did you need something DarkOne?" She said bored with him, and absorbed in her task.

"You haven't guessed my name in such a long time. Have you given up?"

"Has it been a long time?" She was confused, and stopped her brushing to turn to him.

"At least 3 weeks."

"Huh? Didn't feel like such a long time. No DarkOne, I have no guesses today."

"Have you even left this tower since we made that deal?"

"Are you sick of me living here?" She laughed.

"You barely live at all." He sneered.

"I will make my guess when I am good and ready." she went back to her brushing.

"Come now Rapunzel. Do something."

"No I think I will stay here. Maybe tomorrow." she smiled to him. "Yes, come back tomorrow. Then we will walk about the castle." He could not believe his ears.

"What? I am far too busy to come back here on your whims." He started to walk out of the tower.

"See you tomorrow."

"No! No, you will not see me tomorrow." He called out frustrated with her.

However the next day the DarkOne entered the tower and walked into Rapunzel's room. There he found her sleeping in her bed soundly. He walked to the bed he leaned over her to get a good look at her sleeping face. The DarkOne admired Rapunzel for a moment, but his trance was broken when she spoke. "Get out DarkOne." She said annoyed at his presence.

"How did you know it was me?"

"We're the only two in this castle." she stated sleepy. "There are no servants for you to send for me. And you don't have a habit of letting prisoners wander the castle."

"Right, right. Get ready Rapunzel."

"For what?"

"After much consideration I have decided to take up your request."

"You're sending my tower back?" She smiled and had joy.

"No." he said smiling at her ridiculous question. "I have decided to take you on a walk about the castle."

"I told you to come tomorrow. You're here early."

"It is tomorrow Dearie. I am right on time."

"Oh. Well I suppose we can go now. Do you want some breakfast?"

"I have already eaten. But I suppose we can go down to the dining room."

"Sounds lovely. Lets go." Rapunzel got out of bed and walked to the trap door, where they both descended down the stairs.

"Are you wearing that?" he asked as they passed through the tower's new golden door.

"Well you only asked me to breakfast, not a Ball."

"I didn't ask you to anything you ditsy tower girl." he snapped at her.

"This is what I have DarkOne. I will not conjure another dress just to please you."

"Then allow me." he smiled as he moved his hand over his version of her. Rapunzel was overtaken by purple smoke and went it faded she found herself in a blue maid gown, with a white apron.

"I am not the maid. If this is how you see me, I will just march right back into that tower, and you can just eat by yourself." She crossed her arms angry with him.

"Now now, don't get flustered." he reasoned and took hold of Rapunzel's arm. " I thought you might entertain yourself swiping about the castle, maybe straightening up a couple tables."

"You listen to me!" she was almost at a shout, and pulled her arm away from him. "I am not your maid, or slave, or prisoner." her voice was low and threatening. "I am not your mistress, keeper, or queen. I don't know what we are but we ..." she gestured between them "are on equal footing. We need an understanding."

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" He said irritated.

"No." She took a step forward and leaned toward his face. "Why don't you tell me?" she mocked.

"Stay in your rags, if that's what pleases you." He moved his hand again, and the purple smoke appeared and faded as it did before, and Rapunzel's night gown was returned.

"I think I'll eat alone."

"Whys that?"

"Mother said not to dine with strangers." She walked away from the DarkOne and wandered the castle looking for the kitchen. She finally found it, when she walked through the doors she found the DarkOne holding a tray of porridge and a glass of milk.

"Breakfast?" He asked delighted she has found the correct room.

"Not dinner?"

"You were only wandering an hour." He walked passed her and into the dining room. It had two chairs at a very long table, and the DarkOne walked to the far side of the table and set the tray down.

"Really? Felt like a week." she followed him.

"Tell me Dearie. Do you even know what those words mean?" he asked as he pulled the chair out for her.

"What words sir?" She sat and began her meal, that was to her surprise very good.

" A week, an hour, the tomorrows? Do you know what they mean?"

"I don't have a very good conception of time." She pulled her hair over her shoulder, away from the imp. "I never change so its hard for me to know when things pass."

"So you don't have any idea how old you are?"

"Older than you I'm sure." she smiled at him. "I use to be able to recognize time by hair length, but I can't see the end anymore." she had a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Rapunzel why are you still in your tower?"

"Because you castle is too massive for me."

"No. I mean you could have left a long time ago. You never did. Why would you stay?" He was very curious about this and hoped inwardly it would reveal something about Rapunzel he could use.

"Would you like to hear a story DarkOne?" She asked teasing.

"Why yes! I would." He giggled and jumped and purple smoke swirled around them both and this time they appeared in the library, his spinning wheel waiting for him, and a large plush throne. "Sit! Tell me a tale Rapunzel." He took his stool and began spinning. Rapunzel sat upon the comfortable throne, and began her tale for the little devil before her.

"_Once upon a time, there was an old sickly witch who had wished and wished every night for someone to save her from her timely death. One night a clumsy fairy spilled precious pixie dust on to a simple flower, and the witch found the flower and knew it would save her life. She at first potted the flower and kept it in her home. There she sang to the flower and it glowed and she grew younger and healthy. This went on for long while until she had the idea that if she could make a tea from the flower she might stop aging all together, and maybe healthy forever._

_So she had made her tea with her hopes high. As she drank her first cup, she felt healthier with every sip. She poured more, and more, until the pot she did empty. Time past and she became aware that she was pregnant. She knew this child she was baring came from the flower she had consumed. Anytime she felt ill she would sing the special song to her unborn child and became healthy again. When the child was born the witch was delighted to have a daughter. She quickly realized that she did not possess the power of the flower, her daughter had it now. To keep her youth the witch sang the song to her daughter and brushed her hair. This kept her young and healthy. _

_To keep the two of them safe the witch used her magic to conjure a magical tower where they then lived for years and years happily." _Rapunzel stopped the story. The DarkOne didn't appear to be listening and her voice was tired. She closed her eyes and rested.

"Have you put yourself to sleep Dearie?"

"You don't care about this silly story. I'm going back to my tower."

"No I was listening. Tell me more." He was almost a whining child.

"Its a dumb story. You've heard it before."

"Yes but if you return to the tower you will not be seen again for a month."

"So soon?" She smiled joyfully.

"Months are no soon silly girl."

"Fetch me when you have need of me sir DarkOne." With that she walked away to back to her tower where she occupied herself singing and cleaning her beloved tower, and did not rest until she finished her tasks.


	4. Chapter 4

The DarkOne was busy with his students the day after Rapunzel had returned to her tower. He had decided she would not notice if he did not fetch her the very next day, or even the day after, so a week or so past before he had found the time to visit her again. He entered her tower room as he had done before, but this time there was no Rapunzel in bed. He searched the tower from top to bottom but she was nowhere around. The DarkOne returned to his castle and looked and looked until he found her.

She had thrown books into piles uncaringly flips through then tossing them. He had caught her half way through the library selves, she hadn't even turned around at the sound of the doors opening.

"What have you done?!" He shouted in a rage.

"Evening DarkOne." she replied full of joy and looking quite proud of herself.

"Its the Morning!" he stormed over to her picking up his books cleaning up his path. "Why have you done this?!" He asked furiously.

"I am playing your game." she said and continued to flip through and toss books.

"What game are you talking about?" He asked more angry than before.

" I am looking through these books to find your name." she almost giggled with delight. "I'm sure you have a diary or a map, signed your name somewhere on something, or wrote yourself into a contract." She turned to him with passion and adventure in her eyes. "And I a going to find your name."

"Are you also going to clean up this mess?"

"No this isn't my house."

"Its mine, and deserve a little more respect!"

"Isn't it awful when someone comes into your home and changes everything." She said playfully.

"Oh you think you're clever girl?" he said with a sneer.

"No. Just right." he growled at her. "What's wrong DarkOne? Is the game no fun anymore?" she continued throwing the books despite his clear rage. "If the mess bothers you. Why not get a maid?"

"I never need a maid before this destructive girl came into my home."

"You should've gotten one before. Maybe then you wouldn't of needed my company." Suddenly his rage had left him.

"I shall." he said almost too low for Rapunzel to hear.

"What?"

"I will go find us a maid." He set his full of books on a table. "Just don't leave too large of a mess. I don't want to have to look over a whole staff, simply because you are a slob."

"I'll try." She smiled wickedly and tore a page from yet another book she was holding. She watched his face transform into a level of rage not yet reached by any other he had met. "Oh!" She dropped the book to the floor and looked over the page. "Could your name be Jack?"

"No. Madame. That is not my name." He hissed through his teeth. Then he shouted and waved his arm, and the purple smoke took him away yet again.

"Oh my god." Rapunzel realized why the DarkOne let her wander the castle. "Its with him. What ever his name is it has to be something he carries. How am I supposed to get that? Get him to stripe?" she sighed angry to herself and through another book, then returned to her tower.


	5. Chapter 5

Now Rapunzel couldn't sleep. She felt guilty for upsetting the DarkOne. Though he had rudely moved her tower, perhaps destroying his library was going to far. She rose from her bed and opened her window. She looked at the moon. Rapunzel decided to go for a walk. She left her tower and went strolling through the DarkOne's castle. She wasn't heading to any particular room, but found herself in the library. The books were still in the messy piles were she left them, and the spinning wheel was awaiting it's master yet again. The basket that held the straw was empty, and another was overflowing with gold thread. Rapunzel took the basket full of gold and set it at the table, and sat in the throne at the table. She pick up two handfuls of her hair and draped them over the basket of gold. She hummed her tune and her hair began to glow. Starting from her head it trailed down and when it met with the golden it shined brighter than before. She envisioned what she wanted, and when the song was done, pulled her hair away, revealing a beautiful golden unicorn statue. It was not so large that she could not lift it, but heavy enough she needed two hands. She admired her work then lifted it out of the basket, setting the basket down by the spinning wheel again. She left the unicorn on the table and returned to her tower.

In the morning the DarkOne left early to a kingdom being threatened by giants. It was a task he had done many times before, this time however, he wanted a valued worker. When he appeared in the planning room while everyone was talking about him. He told the king what he wanted, and he would stop the giants for him. At first the king refused, for Rumpelstiltskin had asked for his only daughter, Belle. The girl agreed to go with him in order to save the kingdom. In a poof they were gone, without a goodbye or a hug from her family Belle was snatch away forever. He took her to the kitchen where she made tea for him they then went to the dining room. There he began to explain her duties.

"You will serve me my meals, and you will clean the Dark Castle."

"I understand." She replied intimidated.

"You will dust my collection, and launder my clothing."

"Yes." She poured the tea.

"You will fetch me fresh straw when I am spinning at the wheel."

"Got it." She nodded.

"Oh!" He decided to play with her. "And you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts." She dropped a tea cup in horror. "That one was a quip. Not serious." He smiled giggle inside.

"uh right." she smile nervously then bent down for the cup. "I'm a... I'm so sorry. It's chipped." She raised it to show the small break. " You can hardly see it." She was in fear for her life, and failing to keep it from showing. Rumpelstiltskin just stared at her while she spoke.

"Well it's just a cup."

"I know just where you can start. In the library." He smiled and then gestured for her to follow him.

"I love books."

"Well then Dearie." He said as they reached the library doors. "Prepare to have your heart broken." He laughed and pushed the doors open revealing the mess.

"What have you done to these poor books?!" She cried.

"That is none of your concern. Now clean up this..." He stopped when he saw something out of place. Something that had never been there before. He approached the figure with caution. As if the unicorn might spring to life and stab him. He picked it up and looked it over.

"Its very beautiful." Belle stated, trying to get on her master's goodside.

"It is." He admired it, then showed his confusion. "But how did it get here?" Rumpelstiltskin looked around the room for signs of an intruder. Then saw his basket of gold empty. "That disty tower girl." He was annoyed but could not bring himself to be angered at Rapunzel's peace offering.

"Who do you mean?" Belle ask curiously.

"Just get started." and he left in a huff, taking the unicorn with him.

He had gone into a his dining room, sat in his chair, and admired his gift. He then thought to himself about inviting Rapunzel to dinner. "mmm... I should wait. Don't want her to think I'm too eager." He said to himself. "She doesn't know time! She'll think I either came too soon or too late." He argued with himself. "I'll ask her now." He decided standing up. His nerve was lost once he took his first step. "But then again... I should prepare. Not some through together supper." He thought and thought about what to do. He did not what Rapunzel to think he was more interested than he was and did not want her insulted at his lack of care. "I'll keep it simple this time. See what happens."


	6. Chapter 6

The very next day, Rumplestiltskin waited in the dining room for Belle to come. When she had entered the room she was surprised to see him. "I have a very important task for you today." He said to her with glee.

"What is it?" She asked worried it would be vile. An evil act that she would have to refuse. He walked over to her and pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket.

"You will take this to the tallest tower in the castle. Climb up the stairs and give this to the one you see there." He handed her the envelope.

"I had no idea someone lived with you." She said with genuine surprise but happy. In a way maybe this dark one was not so different from herself or another person.

"Just do as you're told." he said smiling but glaring.

"Oh yes. I shall." She looked over the envelope.

"Today Dearie!" He said not hiding his annoyance with her delay.

"Sorry. I'll go now." She left walking quickly to the tower doors. Belle couldnt help but stop to admire the lovely doors. Then she opened them and walked slowly up the stairs. the feeling in this part of the castle was very different from anywhere else. This place was eerie, and cramped. The rest of the castle was so spacious, and frightening because of the monster there. Here, there wasn't a monster. That is it didn't feel like the DarkOne spent much time here at all. It felt like a ghost haunted here. Loneliness pushing in on you from every stone. She came to a small door above her head and wasn't sure if she should knock or if she should just throw open the door. Belle decided to knock. It was awkward because the door was directly above her head. She hear a woman's voice call out to her.

"Since when do you knock?" Its didn't take much for Belle to realize this woman did not know who was at her door. "I thought you liked popping in all powerfull DarkOne? No reason to be so formal now!" The voice was coming closer and Belle could hear the woman kneeling to open the door. She threw the door open and her eyes widen at the sight of Belle. "Good evening?" Rapunzel asked certain it was evening and questioning Belle's presence.

"Its uh... its actually morning Mam. Good morning. I am Belle. I am the new maid of the castle."

"We got a maid? When?"

"Just yesterday."

"You've been here that long?" Rapunzel asked shock at how time had past.

"No. Not that long." Belle replied confused.

"Why are you here?" Rapunzel was apprehensive of this 'new' maid. And insulted that the DarkOne thought she couldn't clean up after herself like a child. " If the DarkOne sent you to clean, you can tell that hot tempered beast to go shove a broom up his-"

"Oh no no! I was sent here to give you this." Belle cut her off and handed her the envelope. Rapunzel took it and began to read the letter inside. She walked away from the opening, and Belle took this opportunity to come into Rapunzel's room. Once inside the first thing she noticed was the hair. Massive locks all over. "Your hair!" she gasped.

"I'm growing it out." Rapunzel respond uncaring at the girls surprise.

"How long have you been here?" Belle asked amazed by all the golden hair.

"I'm not very good with time." Rapunzel never took her eyes off the tiny paper.

"Are you a prisoner here too?" Belle asked somehow sad and hopeful.

"No." Rapunzel answered simply. This question would have normally enraged her, but she was too captivated with the little message. It was a hand written in the most beautiful lettering, with gold dust in the ink.

'_Dear Rapunzel,_

_ You have been invited to join the me, the DarkOne, for dinner tonight. I will send _

_the maid for you when it is time. Do respond in a timely manner.'_

There was a 'yes' and a 'No' written below it, and a box next two both. Rapunzel read the message over and over. 'Do I yes or no?' she thought to herself. 'Is this a trick, or should I go?' She wondered and wondered. Absent minded her finger brushed over the yes box. Instantly she was pricked and her blood stained the note. The blood moved magically forming a large red check at 'Yes'. She turned to Belle in time to see her about to touch her soft golden hair. "Stop!" Belle was stunned at being yelled at. "Don't ever touch my hair maid." Rapunzel felt so wronged and angry.

"Please I'm very sorry." Belle was full of remorse.

"Take this back to your master, and get out!" Rapunzel did not hold back any angry as she spat out her words and threw the note at Belle, who took it from the floor and ran down the stairs and out of the tower. Belle arrived out of breath in the library, where Rumpelstiltskin was spinning his straw into gold.

"Back already?" he chimed.

"Yes. Who was that woman?"

"Why didn't you ask her?"

"Well I..." Belle was nervous again. She didn't know how Rumpelstiltskin would react to her upsetting the tower maiden.

"Well spit it out Dearie!" He was annoyed with her hesitation.

"I had tried to touch her hair." Belle confessed.

"And...?"

"And she screamed at me. Practically through me out of the tower." Belle was sheepish.

"I see." Wheels were spinning in his mind, but his face didn't show it. He began to feel his heart slowly dropping. Forsure after being so angered Rapunzel would not leave her tower.

"She wanted you to have your message back." Belle handed him the paper, and he snatched it from her quickly looking it over. "She didn't write anything, but what did your message say?" Belle asked curiously.

"We are having someone down for dinner." he said delighted and giggled in a way that even chilled the air. "Later today, I will send you back up to tell her that dinner is ready."

"Oh I'm not so sure thats a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well Mr. Rumpelstiltskin she seemed very angry with me and I don't think she would like to see me again so soon."

"Believe me princess, the passing of time never means much to Rapunzel in her tower. To ease your nerves" he paused conjuring a beautiful teal Ball gown. "When you go take her this. I doubt she will be so violent with the messenger who brings her this."

"How long has Rapunzel been in her tower?"

"She has only been with me a short time. She has lived in that tower her entire life." He explained, then added "However long thats been."

Rapunzel knew this dinner was her chance. She would have to play it by ear. 'No a plan! No, what if the plan doesn't work? What then?' she argued inside herself. 'Don't go to him without a plan. What will you do, if you don't know what to do?'. In the end she decided on a plan. She heard a knock at her trapdoor again. 'That girl.' She was instantly irritated, but opened the door.

"Hello again."

"Why are you back?"

"I have something for you." Belle said with a smile trying not to take Rapunzel's harshness to personally.

"If your master is canceling-"

"He wants you to have this" Belle cut off Rapunzel again, showing her the beautiful dress.

"My clothes are never good enough for that man." Rapunzel thought the dress was beautiful and a lovely gesture, but any kindness in front of Belle was just beyond her for now.

"I'm sure that's not what he had intended." Belle swallowed worried how the DarkOne would react if Rapunzel refused his gift. "Perhaps you'll like it if you try it on?" Rapunzel already knew if she put on that dress she'd never want to take it off.

"Very well. I need your help to put it on properly."

"Yes mam."

"But do not touch my hair."

"No mam"


	7. Chapter 7

Just as predicted, Rapunzel loved the dress and couldn't conceal it from Belle. She stared over joyed at herself in the mirror. "You look absolutely magnificent." Belle said honestly.

"I think I have to marry this dress." Rapunzel said delighted. "I can love no other more than this"

"Oh my lady please don't say that." the maid's voice was a little sad.

"Why not?" Rapunzel laughed. "Dresses can never leave you." She turned to Belle and said with a grim smile.

"Lady Rapunzel, we're late."

"Should we walk slowly then?" She said happily.

"No we should hurry." They left the tower, and Belle was especially careful not to step on a single lock of Rapunzel's precious hair. When they came into the dining room, the DarkOne was already there, and the plates already full of food.

"Are we early?" Rapunzel asked with a smile.

"No! You're late!" He spat at her angry.

"Oh forgive me DarkOne" she curtsied with grace. "I was far too busy admiring your gift to noticed." Belle pulled the chair out for Rapunzel, then went to pour the wine for her masters. The DarkOne sat down at his stair, and ate his food with his hands, making a mess. "Its been too long DarkOne. I nearly forgotten your face."

"It was barely three days Rapunzel." Belle poured his wine, then walked to Rapunzel's glass.

"So long?" She sounded so sad.

"If you left your tower more we'd be more likely to run into each other." He stated still irritated she was late, and Belle set down the bottle and stood a little away from the table, wait for them to ask more of her.

"Why is this table so long?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why have such a large table?" She asked again. "Its just the two of us here, we hardly eat together, and before me you were alone. So why such a grand table?" she questioned him.

"I want to live like a king. And have the best. That is why the table is this way." He explained forgetting he was upset with her.

"With a table like this we might as well eat at the same time, in separate rooms." She joked.

"What are you getting at?" He ask suspicious of her. Rapunzel rose from her chair and picked up her plate and glass, and walked over to the DarkOne's side and set her plate and glass down, but stood waiting patiently. The DarkOne snapped his fingers and instantly in purple smoke her chair had moved to where Rapunzel was and she sat letting it catch her. They both ate a bit before speaking again.

"This is much better isn't it?"

"Yes. I suppose." He replied unsure of this change. "I'm surprised you came at all Dearie."

"Well I did sign the contract." She smiled at him. "Maybe just come get me next time? It's not like I'm in the next kingdom over."

"I suppose but I thought you'd like an extra touch." He joked.

"But what brought this on?" She ask slyly leaning in.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't lie." she sipped her wine. "I mean why go through all this trouble." she stood and stepped one time closer, and turn away and sat on top the table.

"What has gotten into you Rapunzel?" he eyed her, curious, but cautious.

"I think there is more." She leaned into his face. The poor imp was captivated, his eyes didn't leave Rapunzel's face. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Her hand moved for his face but hit his wine glass splashing his jacket and shirt. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" The DarkOne jumped up shouting. She helped him out of his jacket, and Belle rushed over grabbing a cloth napkin from the table and dabbing his shirt. While his back was to Rapunzel, she searched through his jacket pocket, until she found an odd shaped dragger. She had to pull it all the way out of it's hiding place to read the name 'Rumpelstiltskin'. She couldn't contain herself, she grinned large, and almost gigglied. She had won this man's game, and couldn't hide her joy. Rapunzel quickly returned the dragger to its pocket, threw the jacket onto her chair, and covered her mouth with both hands to hide her rejoicing.

"What is the matter with you?" Rumpelstiltskin screamed at Rapunzel, and she can't breath. Not from fear, if she took too deep a breath she'd burst with laughter, and shout out his name.

"I... I can't..." With that Rapunzel ran from the room, back to her tower, her hair flowing after her, making the dramatic exit longer than it needed to be.

"That disty tower girl!" he shouted after her.

"Is she always so friendly?" Belle asked shyly, suspecting there was more there than the DarkOne was sharing.

"No! That woman is a plague on this house! And makes a mess everywhere she goes!" He was furious with Rapunzel. "Where does she get off running away after disrespecting me?!"

"She's probably embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?"

"Yes! After trying so hard to impress you, she spills wine. I'd be embarrassed." Belle reasoned for Rapunzel.

"I suppose." Rumplestiltskin sat down in his chair and thought to himself quietly.

"She might have even been a little frightened?"

"Frightened? Of me?" He asked surprised.

"You did shout at her sir."

"I've shouted at her plenty of times." he confessed to Belle. " She's never been afraid of me."

"Perhaps she would appreciate an apology all the same sir."

"I am the DarkOne!" He reminded Belle. "I do not apologise."

"Well then I hope you weren't trying to win her over."

"Of course not!" Belle nodded and left to the kitchen to clean. "Of course not." he whispered to himself.

Rapunzel had ran into her tower and slammed the great gold door on hair and leaned her back against it. Finally she laughed and laughed, harder than she ever had before in her life, and she began to sink down to the floor continuing her laugh. When she managed to catch her breath she said allowed to herself "I need to write it down! I'll forget if I don't!" She leaped up and dashed for the stairs, but her yanked her back down to the floor. "Damn hair!" She crawled quickly back to the door and pulled it wide open, and turned back for the stairs. Rapunzel was falling over herself through the trapdoor, and in her room. She found paper and rushed for a quill and ink bottle. When she found them she was so excited she spilled the ink all over the paper. "No! Why!?" She cried. Her hands were covered in ink, and the paper was ruined. "No no no! R. U. M. P. E. L... What else was there!" She whined. "R. U. M .P L." she said as she search around for anything to write on. "Oh forget it!" Rapunzel dipped her fingers in the spilled ink and jump to her bed and painted his name over where her would later lay.

"R. U. M. P. E. L." she paused trying to remember the rest. "What was the rest?" she bit her lip, and closed her eyes. "ok" Rapunzel took a deep breath and opened her eyes. " S. T. I. L. T. S. K. I. N." She admired her work, smiled and giggled once more before walking back down the tower steps, and back into the dining room, where Rumpelstiltskin was still at his seat by the table. His face showed his surprise at her return. "I am so sorry about my behavior last month." she apologized sincerely.

"It wasn't last month." He corrected

"Last year?" she asked walking back to her chair.

"It wasn't last year. I'm still wearing the shirt you doused in wine."

"You should really change that top." she said as she sat in the chair.

"Rapunzel you're still in the dress I gave you just a few hours ago."

"It is a lovely dress. Were you going to ask me to a Ball?" She smiled knowingly.

"I don't make a habit of asking ladies who run from me to dance." He teased.

"Well then maybe one should ask you instead." Rapunzel stood and held out her hand for him to take.

"Rapunzel there is ink all over your hands." He took pulled a cloth out of a pocket in his shirt. "Wait. You're trying to trick me!" he accused.

"Oh stop it!" She took the rag from him, and wiped away the ink.

"I don't trust you."

"Its just a dance DarkOne." She smiled sweetly.

"Very well Dearie." He smiled not forgetting his worries, but deciding to see what Rapunzel was up too. He conjured up a self playing harp, she tossed the rag away, he placed one hand in the small of her back, she took his other hand and placed her other on his shoulder. They danced in small circles, and Rumpelstiltskin was careful not to step on her hair despite it laying about the floor. As she stared into the DarkOne's eyes she smiled a grin so large, her cheeks hurt. "Why so happy?"

"You're not reason enough?" She asked avoiding his question.

"I'm no reason at all." He said grimly. Rapunzel sucked in her lips trying not to giggle more, not at his words but from holding in her secret. "Why are you so happy?" He was beginning to get angry with her. "What is it?" He stopped the dance and held her shoulders keeping her still.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Tell me." He crackled knowing she would spill her guts soon. "Tell me Rapunzel." He said in a sick sweet way.

"I have more guesses for your name today." She could barely contain her giggles.

"Oh I see." He said letting go of his suspicions, and of Rapunzel. "Let's hear them then." Rapunzel began to stroll slowly away to the door.

"Are you Jack?"

"You asked that." he reminded. "No, Madam. That is not my name."

"Are you John?"

"No, Madam. That is not my name." He said in a sing way.

"Could you be Jacob?" She reached the door and was looking over her shoulder at him.

"No, no. Madam. That is not my name." he rubbed his hands together.

"I have no more guesses, but I do have a compliment to give you before I return to bed."

"Oh?" His interest was peaked. "what is this..." He walked over to her and leaned in close "compliment?"

"Come. I'll whisper it" He turned his ear to her and listened closely. "That is a lovely engraved dagger you have." She said so softly it could barely be heard even this close. He felt cold pull down his heart, fear was in him now. Fear that Rapunzel would take the dagger, or tell others where he kept it. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her arm nearly crushing it.

"How do you know that?!" He thrashed her and yelled. "How do you know?!" He stretched out his hand and willed the dagger to him, then held it to Rapunzel.

"You can't hurt me with that sir." Her arm did hurt but she smiled. "Relax wouldn't you?" she cooed. "Who would I tell here? Belle?" She asking in a teasing way. "Besides..." She removed his hand from her arm and gently pushed his dagger away. Rapunzel held his cheeks in her hands. "You almighty DarkOne." She tilted her head cutely to one side. " You are my only friend in the world." Then she patted his shoulders and turn away, walking back to her tower.


	8. Chapter 8

Rumpelstiltskin went on his busy days, with students, deals, and spinning his straw. It was another week to so before he thought to visit Rapunzel again. He teleported into her room, on her bed, while she was at her vanity mirror brushing her hair. "Good morning Sir." she said happily but not looking away from the mirror.

"That's right. Good morning Dearie." He was surprised that she knew it was morning.

"Back so soon?"

"Yes. I've come to talk about our deal. I suppose you want me to place your tower right again?" He crowed.

"I thought the deal was if I said your name?"

"It is."

"I haven't." she turned and looked at his confused expression. "If you want to talk about the deal I have an edit I'd like to suggest."

"What would that be?"

"Instead of placing my tower back to where it was before. I'd like you to put it in a place of my choosing."

"You wouldn't want it back in the old forest?" he asked.

"Make the deal, and you'll find out." She turned back to her mirror and brushing. "Maybe I'll have a tower by the ocean." she sighed happy.

"Very well Rapunzel." He flicked his wrist. "It is done."

"Good." she replied.

"Well?" He ask waiting for her.

"Well what?"

"Say my name."

"Ask me again." she teased

"Say my name Dearie."

"Ask me again but this time ask me sweety." He stomped over to her and grabbed the brush away.

"Stop playing."

"Take my hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it." she held out her hand to him and he set down the brush, and took her hand. "My dear Rumpelstiltskin. Will you please move my tower?"

"Where would you like it to be?" He purred.

"Two. Two inches to the left. The tower is off center." Her smile grew, and she let go.

"Is that all?"

"Yes." she answered. Rumpelstiltskin clapped his hands.

"It is done." He walked back to her bed and flopped down. They were quite a for a while. " Tell me a story."

"Once upon a time-" Rapunzel started, but then he interrupted.

"No no no! You already told that part. Finish where you left off."

"I think you'd enjoy a different story." she offered.

"No! I want to hear the rest of the one you started." He argued.

"Alright alright. Where did I leave off?"

"Witch and sweet daughter were living happily in a tower."

"Oh thats right. _They lived happily ever after the end._" Rapunzel lied.

"That's not how it goes!"

"Fine, fine." she gave in. "_Mother and daughter lived peacefully in the tower for years and years. Mother would leave the tower on occasion, to go and fetch things they needed. She met a man in town and they had fallen in love. She began to spend less and less time in the tower, and less and less time with her lonely daughter. One day she told her daughter that she was going to marry the man, and they would leave the tower forever, and be a family. She told her daughter she had to leave her one last time, to get the home in town ready for them, but she would come back for her, and she would meet the man that was to be her father, and they would be together forever._

_ Now she warned her daughter that she would be gone a long long time. "Don't leave the tower Rapunzel. I will be back for you, and you need to be here. I will cast a spell and only those who call out these words will be able to climb your hair and enter the tower." and the words were 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Let down your hair to me.' And just as mother instructed, daughter waited and waited for her to come. She spent a great deal of time brushing her long hair, sing, and practicing magic. Everyday her power grew and she learned new spells. She waited and waited. Counted the days, and the seasons. She began keeping track of time by the growth of her hair. But the days blended together and seasons were all so alike, and then she couldn't see the end of her hair anymore." _Rapunzel stopped telling the tale. She let silence full the room.

"Where is the ending?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where is the handsome stranger to save the maiden in the tower? The one who takes her away from all her pain, and loneliness."

"No one came."

"Well why not?"

"How does anyone know she's in the tower?" Rapunzel replied. "She never leaves her tower. She can't. Mother maybe back for her and if she isn't there. They may never find each other."

"How is she supposed to find you, if your tower is gone?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just have to make a family of my own."

"Rapunzel?"

"Yes Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Why is my name above your bed?" He ask curiously.

"Why isn't it obvious?" She asked walking over sitting on her bed next to him. "To help me dream of you." She said, but he knew that wasn't why.

"You!" he pointed at her face. " You... ditsy tower girl!" He sang and sat up "Fine don't tell."


	9. Chapter 9

Life for the three became a routine. Belle dusted and for the most part clean up what Rapunzel had left laying around. Rumpelstiltskin came and went as he pleased. On days when he sat spinning in the library, Belle would read in the room. After some more time Rapunzel joined them, brushing her hair, and feeling a part of a misshapen family. One question began boiling in her. She had to know. "Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Yes Rapunzel." He answered not looking away from his wheel.

"Where is Baelfire?" The spinning stopped. The air in the room changed, and became thick and the hair on Belle's neck rose.

"I'm going to dust... again..." with that she rushed out of the room, leaving the two to hash out their new issue.

"How do you know Bae?" He walk over to her, face crinkled in rage.

"Where is he?" He stood in front of her.

"Answer me girl! How do you know him?" He was angry, but she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Tell me where he went. I'll tell you where we met"

"No! No deals?" he grabbed her up by her wrists and started to crush them. "How do you know him?"

"You're hurting me." She tried to be calm, but Rapunzel was fearful and angry.

"I'll do more than that! Tell me!"

"Where is he?!"

"Gone!" He shouted.

"Where?! Where Rumpelstiltskin?!" He let her go and turned away. "Did he run away? Did someone take him?" She cried out to him.

"No one took him!" he turned back to her and shouted.

"He was such a sweet boy Rumpel!"

"He is ...!" he paused and breathed deep. "He's just lost." he wasn't quite calm, but he was trying not to lash out anymore.

"Lost where?" Rapunzel asked, while her heart was breaking.

"In a land without magic."

"How?"

"Tell me how you know my son." Rapunzel thought of what to say.

"I lied." she confessed

"About what?" he asked irritated.

"I left the tower. And when I did I was out of the tower I learned alot. I met this sweet kid who was so sad and lonely. He had no mother and everyone hated his father, and he didn't know why." Rapunzel's eyes were watery, and couldn't swallow down this thick lump forming in her throat.

"Go on." Rumpelstiltskin said softly. He wasn't as upset anymore.

"I showed him my tower, and told him what to say when he wanted to visit. He was the only one to visit me in my tower, in a very long time. I watched him grow up. He got taller every visit." Rapunzel remembered fondly. "And I loved that sweet kid." She confessed. "He told me he was scared because his father had become the DarkOne. All he wanted was to have his papa back." She stopped to wipe her tears before they left her eyes. "The last thing he told me was that he found a way to go to a world without magic. He ask me to go with them, but I said no. My magic hair was all I knew and if I didn't have it." she signed "If I didn't have magic I would lose my mind." she looked at Rumpelstiltskin. "I use to think about what it would've been like if I had gone with him. But why didn't you go?" There was a long pause before he said anything.

"I chose my power. Over my son. And I've been trying to get back to him ever since." He went and sat at his wheel again. There was silence again.

"So how are you going to get him back?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." His voice calmer, but with a touch of irritation.

"I think I'll go help Belle." She started to walk out.

"I thought you weren't a maid Dearie?" He said teasing.

"I thought that boy was more important to you." She spat angry before leaving. Once again the hair followed behind her. Rumpelstiltskin watched the golden locks until they completely left the room. Belle had been listening just outside the door, the shouting made it easy. Rapunzel instead of helping her actually threw a tea pot at the wall, and ran to her tower. She wondered if she should go speak to Rapunzel, or Rumpelstiltskin? If she should try to ease the fighting at all? She decided to go to Rapunzel first, as Rumple seemed content spinning his wheel again. She went to the kitchen and set a tray with a fresh pot of tea, and two cups. Then she made her way up the steps of the tower. When she emerged into Rapunzel's room, she found her curled up in her bed with brush in hand. Belle walked over to her careful not to step on any strands of hair on her way.

"Go away maid." Rapunzel growled.

"I have tea for you." She replied with hope.

"I don't want tea."

"Can I know what happened?"

"Your master is a cruel man indeed. Thats all you need to know." Belle set the tray at the foot of the bed and sat at the floor near Rapunzel's head.

"You must have really loved him."

"Not really. His face was just starting to grow on me, and the power is attractive. But being Mrs. Almighty DarkOne, doesn't have the same ring to it as Rapunzel."

"I meant Baelfire."

"Oh. Yes. I loved that kid. He came all the time. All he wanted was a mother's love, and I... I was just so touched when he came to me for that. Nothing brought me more joy than throwing my hair down and seeing that sweet boy climb over the window seal." Her voice was so sad.

"Do you think you'll see him again?"

"No. Everyone leaves. Everyone leaves poor Rapunzel. Still in her tower, with no one who loves her to set her free."

"I don't believe that." Belle set her hand on Rapunzel's. "You will find love. And have the family you've always wanted."

"No I won't." She left Belle's hand on hers but sat up a bit. "Children make a family Belle. And I have no prospects to offer me that."

"Well I'm here. I made a deal to stay here forever. Could I come visit you?" Belle smiled at Rapunzel. "Might be a little less lonely?"

"Somewhere I feel like the love of a child is different from the respect of the help Belle." Rapunzel argued.

"But Rumpelstiltskin will still be here."

"Please! That man will get sick of me too. You should've heard what I said to him."

"I did."

"You dirty eavesdropper."

"I know you were both angry, and saying things you didn't mean."

"I'm pretty sure I meant it. But it was harsh."

"You should go talk to him."

"And say what? Its ok you lost the boy. 'Lets just adopt a pack of orphans!'"

"Maybe you could rephrase?" Rapunzel thought about it for a minute.

"No. Its exactly what I want." she said more to herself than Belle.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked worried.

"I want to make a deal!" She shouted. "Rumpelstiltskin!" Rapunzel yelled for him.

"What is it?" He appeared as if he was there the whole time.

"Its so good to see you!" Rapunzel said jumping out of bed, running over to him.

"The feeling isn't mutual."

"How can you say that? I'm hurt." She was only half honest.

"Did you want something?" He sneered.

"Yes, I want a deal." Rapunzel announced joyfully.

"What ever for?" He asked interested. "I thought you had everything you wanted Dearie?"

"You." She put her hands on his shoulders rubbing them lightly. "And Belle, reminded me that there is something I want. And have wanted for a very long time."

"Name it." He giggled tapping her nose setting his unset feelings aside.

"I. Want. A. Child." She made sure to speak as clearly as she possibly could.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"I can find you one. For a price." He said with his wicked grin.

"No please Rapunzel! The price is alway high with him." Belle pleaded.

"What is he going to take from me? The Tower?" Rapunzel laughed. "What is the price?"

"I want to know the magic of your hair, and for you to use it for me when I ask."

"That's a fair deal sir." Rapunzel smiled. "First bring me my child. Then and only then I will reveal my power, and use it to advance your interests."

"Excellent!" He giggled. "The deal is struck." With that he vanished into smoke.


	10. Chapter 10

Rumpelstiltskin took his task, and gave it utmost importance. He wanted to know Rapunzel's secrets, and was determined to follow through with their deal. He found the desperate soul he needed to make that happen. Cinderella. A fairy beat him to her. Quickly he destroyed the fairy, and pretended not to be interested in helping Cinderella, get to the ball. When she said she would give anything to go to the Ball he knew he had her. Rumpelstiltskin drew up his contract for her to sign, and she did so without reading a single line. Unknowingly signing her first born child away. He gave her everything she could possibly want or need. A grand dress, and carriage, with horse, and couchman. He wished her luck and disappeared. He came into the library where Belle was reading away alone. "Where is Rapunzel?" he asked. "I have grand news for her."

"I thought she had gone with you?"

"Did you check the tower?" He teased.

"I checked the tower sir."

"Are you sure Dearie?" he was skeptical. "Come! Let's check the tower." They went and search the tower from top to bottom then bottom to top. "Where is she?" His patience was spent.

"I don't know sir." Belle reasponed worried. "Could she be outside the castle?"

"If so. She wouldn't have traveled to far from the tower. Come on Belle." He grabbed Rapunzel's brush and he went just outside the Dark Castle, Belle not far behind him. He used Rapunzel's brush and cast a spell, the brush began to float and fly on its own.

"Will this take us to her?" Belle asked worried Rapunzel was endanger.

"Why of course. Didn't cast it from my healthy Dearie." he laughed. The brush lead them into the woods, and Rumpelstiltskin was correct, it wasn't long before they found Rapunzel. She was in a wooden cage so small she had to sit on her knees, her hair extending outside the thicket, and seemed to have grown around her, with branches sticking inside and out, the cage poking her, but it had four wheels on the bottom, and they had roots deep in the ground, preventing them from rolling. Her hair extending disheveled outside the thicket. There were at least 20 men laying on the floor, unmoving, and a golden carriage, where it seemed the horse had run off.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Rapunzel cried. "Let me out!"

"What happened?" He asked walking over to her.

"We had a tea party!" she shouted full of scorn. Rumpelstiltskin pulled on the wooden bars and was surprised by their strength.

"All these he are dead!" Belle screamed in horror.

"Did you do this?" the he asked looking around.

"Well I'm no DarkOne, but I can take out a few mindless soldiers." The sharp trigs were giving Rapunzel small painful cuts. "Let me out!"

"And they call me the monster. How is it you can kill all these men..." He teased and gestured around. "But you can't escape this cage?" He teased.

"Belle find axe, or something!" Rapunzel called out, giving up on her magic wielding rescuer.

"No no. I've got it." He flicked his wrist and the cage poof away in a cloud of smoke. Then he offered Rapunzel his hand and helped her up.

"Oh! sweet man! you brought my brush." She picked it up from the floor and picked a few small leaves from it, blew off a bit of dirt.

"So who trapped the powerful Rapunzel?" He mocked.

"I did." Out of the carriage stepped King Midas.

"And why would you do a foolish thing like that?" Rumplestiltskin asked in a threatening way.

"I did want you to have a the power of the hair." he explained.

"Really?" the DarkOne questioned. "I don't even know what the power of the hair is. But I'm guessing you do now." he said knowingly, then laughed. "Come on ladies!" he called to Belle and Rapunzel "Let's return to the castle."

"No wait!" King Midas called. "Please Lady Rapunzel come with me! You will live in comfort beyond your wildest dreams!"

"My wildest dreams?"Rapunzel asked.

"Are you seriously considering leaving with a man who trapped you in a cage?" the DarkOne questioned.

"Please don't leave us Lady Rapunzel." Belle pleased sweetly, and took hold of Rapunzel's hand.

"Hush Belle. I want to hear him out." Rapunzel was smiling at her.

"Oh good god!" Rumpelstiltskin complained. "Fine! You foolish hair twirler. Hash out the details of your new life! Come Belle!" he shouted, grabbing Belle away from Rapunzel, and they teleported, leaving her behind. "That stupid girl! Retched girl!" he raved. "How dare she!" He paced around the his dining table, while Belle stood aside in shock. "Haven't I given her everything she asked for?! Everything!"

"I can't believe she's gone."

"Disty tower girl!" he crowed. "Fine! Go if you want! I won't crawl after you! Rapunzel!"

"You don't mean that sir."

"No Dearie! I do."

"You want her back. Go ask her to come. She doesn't want to be with King Midas."

"If she wanted to be here Belle." he growld angrily. "She'd be here!" he yelled, before announcing, "I'm going to spin." He walked to his library, and threw the doors open. There he found Rapunzel sitting at his wheel. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd have ran off with the king of old. Forgive me 'gold'." He hissed at her.

"I didn't."

"And why not?" he walked over to her and place a protective hand on his wheel.

"His castle didn't have a spinning wheel." she said simply before walking to the door.

"I'm sure he'd buy you one. You don't spin anyway!"

"He's also a terrible dancer." She reasoned.

"How so? Step on your hair?" He growled.

"Oh! Rumpel?" she asked changing the subject.

"What?" he spat.

"Where's my baby?"

"I'm working on it." he sneered.

"Alright." she took two more steps out, before turning and facing him again. "Rumpelstiltskin?"

"What is it Rapunzel?" He asked still angry.

"I was never going to leave you." She said calmly, her eyes twinkled before she once again walked back to her tower. Rumpelstiltskin stood dumbfounded. 'Why wouldn't she leave?'

"The tower." he answered himself. "Disty tower girls don't leave their towers." he reasoned with himself. Still he couldn't help but feel a small seed of joy in his heart. 'She didn't go.'


	11. Chapter 11

The DarkOne had a new hobbit of torturing prisoners, and it disgusted Belle who had to listen to the cries echo through the castle. To escape it she would go and sit with Rapunzel in the tower. "How can you stand living with him, knowing what he's doing to innocent men?" Belle whined, sitting at Rapunzel's vanity mirror, while the long haired beauty was sitting on her bed, brushing her long hair as it laid across her lap.

"That's an easy answer Belle. I don't care."

"How can you say that?"

"No need to care about those you can not see." Rapunzel looked at Belle's bright blue eyes. "You can't save the whole world Belle."

"Is there any good in that man at all?"

"Nope." Rapunzel tweeted. "Just a dark and empty shell of the man he use to be."

"The newest prisoner he has tried to steal a wand."

"Really? I actually thought he was just picking random men he found off the street." she flourished her hands doing an impression "_Wrong place wrong time Dearie_!"

"I can't just sit by and let this go on!"

"Don't be a hero Belle. You'll only get it trouble." she warned.

"But that's all I've ever wanted!" Belle walked over to Rapunzel's bed and sat on the end avoiding the hair. "To be a hero. Like in all the books I read."

"Let go of your silly dream Belle. You were already brave coming here and saving your kingdom. Now come on. If you forget it, I'll let you touch my hair." Rapunzel offered. " Help me find the end of it. I can't remember the last time I even saw it."

"As tempting as that is Lady Rapunzel" Belle stood. "I am going to save that man's life." She ran out of the tower.

"You're going to regret crossing him." Rapunzel murmured to the empty room.

Belle went into the dungeon while the DarkOne was away. Belle saw the good in the thief and decided she was right, and no matter the risk to her, she had to set this man free. Quickly she untied him and let him run. However on his way out he took the wand he came for. Rapunzel hide behind the open front door, and then he ran out she jumped out and struck him with a frying pan, knocking him out. "Sorry Hood. But I can't let you go with that." she tossed the frying pan, and took back the wand. "Or your memories of ever being here." She threw a handful of hair over his face and hummed her tune, her hair glowed, and when the song was done, she knew when he woke he would forget why he had come here, and whose castle this was.

When Rapunzel came into the collection room Rumpelstiltskin had just figured out that Belle let the thief go. "He was a thief!" he raved.

"That doesn't give you the right to kill him." Belle argued holding a book.

"If gives me every right! Oh let me guess! You think he's a hero! Stealing from me for a noble cause. You read to many books Dearie!" He used his magic, and the book disappeared into smoke. "There! Maybe that'll stop filling your head with poisonous thoughts!" Rapunzel was still unnoticed by the arguing two. She quietly placed the wand down on the nearest table, and crept closer.

"I didn't free him because of what I read in my books. I freed him because I saw good in him. That man just wanted to escape with his life." Belle pleaded.

"Oh is that what you thought?" He stepped back and pointed to the stand where he kept the wand. "Our thief escaped with more than his life. You were tricked! You foolish gullible girl!"

"There must be an explanation. We don't know why he needed that wand."

"Excuse me." Rapunzel interrupted.

"What?!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted.

"Are you talking about that wand?" and Rapunzel point to the one she had just set down. "I think one of you left it out." she lied, and Rumpelstiltskin stomped over to it confused.

"How did this get here?" he asked himself. "I'm still going to drag that thief back here to die!"

"Why?" Belle asked.

"He still stole from the DarkOne!" he set his wand back on its stand. "I am going to shoot him in his heart, and because this is your fault, you're coming with me to watch and clean up the blood!"

"No." Rapunzel spoke up.

"No!" the DarkOne shouted. "Why not?!"

"I don't want you to go."

"Why do you care what I do or where I go?!"

"I get lonely when you're gone." she smiled, not willing to get angry.

"You can just go back in your tower and die for all I care!" Rapunzel stepped into him and put her hands on his chest, and he grabbed her elbows in response.

"Don't go." She stared into his eyes until he couldn't stare her down anymore. "Stay with me. Forget that Hood. Stay here." With one hand she pulled her over her shoulder, "Brush my hair."

"No one touches your hair unless they're climbing." he glared.

"Brush my hair. Forget." she whispered, he let go and took a step back. Rapunzel picked up a bundle of her hair and let Rumpelstiltskin take it into his arms. He conjured a beautiful golden brush, and he went and sat in a near by chair and brushed the hair that reminded him of his gold thread when he would spin his straw. "Belle." Rapunzel waved her over, and Belle approach smiling, and Rapunzel took her hands in hers. "I will never do this for you again." She made sure to lock eyes with Belle so she knew how serious this was.

"I understand." Belle nodded trying not to smile.

"Good. Now go up to my room, and come back with my brush." and she smiled saying "With your help we'll be done in half the time."

"Yes mam." with that she hurried away to the tower. Rapunzel walked over to stand behind the chair Rumpelstiltskin was sitting at, and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

"What is it?"

"Don't bring another person in this castle to torture again."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"The torture is upsetting."

"If the noise bothers you, stay in the tower."

"Its upsetting Belle."

"I don't care how the Help feels." He craned his head back to look in her direction. "She'll get use to it."

"There is enough tortured souls, with just the two of in here. There is no need for you to bring in more." She knelt down beside him, and put her hand on his arm. "Belle is the only light we have in this darkness." and whispering she said. "Don't drive her away."


	12. Chapter 12

"This is a very special day." Belle announced to Rumpelstiltskin and Rapunzel who were having breakfast together.

"And why's that Dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin asked teasing Belle.

"Why Belle you remembered!" Rapunzel pretended to be touched. "It's our anniversary!" she looked to Rumpelstiltskin smiling.

"Mine and yours?" He asked with disgust.

"Mine and Belle's of course!" With that Rapunzel reached out and Belle took her hand.

"Actually Lady Rapunzel you were very close. But I meant the anniversary of me coming to the Dark Castle." she corrected. "And I just wanted to say how much I appreciate the both of you. I have learned a lot about the people and how to carry on in hardship. I just wanted to say that..." she paused shyly. "I've come to love you both."

"That's it! You sleep in the dungeon tonight." He laughed.

"Oh stop it!" Rapunzel snap playfully. "We love you too Belle." There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Rumpelstiltskin volunteered. "Things are getting far too sappy in here." he left to see who dared knock on the DarkOne's door.

"Thank you for your kind words Belle. I know doesn't seem like it but we are touched."

"Thank you, Lady Rapunzel." Rumpelstiltskin returned to the room.

"Who was it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Just an old woman selling flowers." He said showing them a rose

"That's perfect!" she shouted. "Give it here." He pranced over and handed the rose to Rapunzel, who took it from him eagerly and tugged on a strand of her hair, causing an eye to water. She let a tear fall on the rose, where it glowed and was absorbed into the rose. "Here Belle." she gave it to her. "So long as I am alive this rose will never welt, and never die."

"Thank you! I don't know what to say." Belle was over joyied.

"Is that your power Rapunzel? Your tears giving life to plants" He asked Rapunzel.

"No its not even close."

"Very well" he said looking at her suspiciously. "Belle you will go into town and fetch me straw."

"Really? In town?" Belle asked surprised.

"Are you sure?" Rapunzel asked equally as shocked.

"Yes, yes. Come Dearie. I'll walk you out." Belle smiled at Rapunzel before putting the rose in a vase with water, then getting her cloak, and a basket, she followed the DarkOne out. They stood at the front door for a moment.

"Do you trust I'll come back?" Belle asked him.

"No. I highly don't I'll ever see you again."

"I know your heart is deep in the darkness. But in the library I read a book that said any curse can be broken with true love's kiss."

"No one loves me Belle."

"What about Lady Rapunzel?"

"She doesn't love me." He said certain.

"I don't believe that for a moment. You love one another, and all it would take is for one of you to say it."

"None of that matters. Go Belle."

"Why are you letting me go?"

"Well Rapunzel gave you a gift. I didn't want her to show me up." He explained with a lie.

"I'll be back." She vowed as she went out the door.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Darie!" he called after her.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two weeks since Belle left for town, and she had not returned. The castle felt empty, and collected dust. Rumpelstiltskin sat spinning in the library, and Rapunzel was with him brushing her hair, staring at the spot where Belle use to read. "Maybe she's lost?" Rapunzel offered.

"She isn't lost." He responded without his usual humor.

"She could need us?"

"No one needs monsters Rapunzel" He stopped spinning and looked to the doors. "Someone is here."

"Belle?" she asked with hope.

"No." he hissed. "Regina." A woman in a sexy black dress and bright red lips burst through the door.

"Flimsy locks!" she giggled. "I have a deal to discuss. I certain mermaid-"

"I'm not dealing today." Rumpelstiltskin stated.

"Are you angry with me?" Regina asked.

"If he were angry..." Rapunzel pulled her attention to her. "You'd know."

"No one asked you." She growled, then asked the DarkOne "What is it this time? Is this about the girl I met on the road?" She teased the sad man.

"Watch your step your majesty." Rapunzel warned. The queen waved a hand dismissing Rapunzel.

"What was her name? Margie? Verona?"

"Belle." Rapunzel told her.

"Again! No one is talking to you dear."

"He already told you. He isn't making deals today!"

"Well you both..." she addressed. "Can rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy."

"What tragedy?" Rumpelstiltskin finally spoke again.

"Don't listen to her."

"Hush Rapunzel. What tragedy?"

"You don't know?" Regina asked in fasle surprise. "Well after she got home her fiance, had gone missing. And after her stay here, her association with you, no one would want her of course." Rumpelstiltskin listened to the witch's words, his eyes revealing his sadness, and Rapunzel was in silent horror, knowing there was more to the story, feeling dread as the witch continued. "Her father shunned her, cut her off, shut her out." Regina was clearly taking pleasure in telling the tale.

"So she needs a home?" Rumpelstiltskin asked solemnly.

"He was cruel to her!" she laughed. "He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flame." she purred. "After a while she threw herself off the tower. She died."

"You're lying." He said, but unsure.

"Am I?" she knew he couldn't tell. His mind was clouded.

"We're done." he said almost like a whisper. He was trying so hard not to give himself away.

"Fine." she said simply. "I have other calls to make." Walking out she said to him "The place is looking dusty Rumpel." She stopped making sure to look in his eyes, "You should send your new girl away too." Rapunzel threw a teacup at the wall.

"She isn't a maid." he said simply. As Rapunzel curled up into a ball on her chair. Once Regina had left, Rumpelstiltskin walked out of the library to his room filled with his collection, He opened some glass cabinet doors, where he took out his old wooden cane. In a fit, he started to bash all the trinkets inside, striking wildly with the cane. Rapunzel entered seeing him destroying his possessions. She ran to him and held him from behind, her hand resting on his chest. He dropped his cane. There was a moment of calm, before he violently broke free from her and shoved her to the ground yelling. Rapunzel fell hard to the floor, and whimpered a bit. He stared down at her still raged.

"What now DarkOne?" she asked angry, hiding fear. "Will you destroy me like the relics you kept in there?"

"No. No." He said turning away from her and holding his head in his hands. Rapunzel picked up the cane from the floor, and stood up.

"Well that's too bad. Dearie" She stuck his leg with the cane, and when he fell she hit his back.

"What are you doing?"

"It's your fault! Your fault she's dead! You shouldn't have let her go!" He pulled the weapon from her, and jabbed her in the stomach with it, and she fell in pain.

"She was taken from us!"

"You drove her away! You dumb cruel man!" Rumpelstiltskin threw the cane away, and grabbed her arm and hair closest to her head. He pulled her from the floor and dragged her to the dungeon. "Let go of me!" He threw her in, shutting the door on her long hair. "You can't treat me this way!"

"Oh actually Dearie!" He shouted walking away. " I think its long over do!"

"You coward!" She screamed. " You shut the door on my hair!"

"You're lucky I didn't cut it all off!" he left the dungeon. Left her all alone and yelling.

"You coward!" She shouted, her voice cranking. "Dumb devil thinks he can keep me here." she began to sing, and as she sang her hair flowed into the cell, and whip around her, until she couldn't be seen.

" _Flower Gleam and Glow _

_Let your power shine _

_Make the clock reverse _

_Bring Back what once was mine _

_Heal what has been hurt _

_Change the Fates' design _

_Save what has been lost _

_Bring back what once was mine _

_What once was mine ." _

When she finished her hair fell from its flight, and draped down around her, Rapunzel had teleported herself outside the castle walls and marched into the forest.


	14. Chapter 14

Rapunzel wandered through the forest angry and not mindful of the path she was on. She stumbled into a camp, complete with men, and a campfire. One man stood up and addressed her. "Who are you my lady?"

"Who are you?" She asked defensive.

"Why I am Robin. And these are my Merry Men." he bowed. "Are you lost?"

"No I just don't know where I want to go yet." She explained.

"Well you are welcome to join us." he offered. "It can be dangerous in these woods."

"I'm not sure staying with a pack of thieves is exactly safe."

"Please mam, no harm will come to you from us." He offered her a seat on a log. She walked over and sat next to him. That was when all the men realized her hair followed behind her like a wedding train. "That is some impressive hair mam." Robin stated admiring it.

"I'd appreciate it if no one touches it."

"Right well we'll all do our best not to. Right boys?" he addressed his camp, who grunted agreements. "May we know your name miss?"

"I'm Rapunzel."

"Very interesting name." Rapunzel felt a tiny hand pull at her dress. When she looked down she saw an adorable little boy. He held a fair sized leather bag up to her to take.

"Who are little one?" She smiled down at him.

"This is my son Roland." Robin smiled with pride and picked up his son. "What do you have for the lady Roland?"

"Berries!" Roland answered sweetly.

"Why thank you." Rapunzel took the bag and eat a few of the berries. Then she heard coughing from the tent behind them. "Someone sick?"

"Yes, my wife." He put Roland down and let him wander over to the Merry Men. "We are going to break into the DarkOne's castle tomorrow. Find a relic that can restore her health."

"You'll die if you do that. I've heard he doesn't like people who steal from him."

"I don't have any choice. The boy needs his mother."

"I don't think trading one parent for another is wise."

"I can't live, without doing everything I can to save her."

"How do you even know he has something that can save her?" Rapunzel questioned.

"He's the DarkOne." Robin answered simply. "There has to be something."

"You should try another way." she warned.

"I'm open to suggestions my lady."

"Are you sure only magic can save her?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm certain that I haven't tried every other alternative."

"Robin."

"Yes Lady Rapunzel?"

"I are very lucky. Lucky to have a family, and someone who loves you."

"Thank you mam." He said appreciating her words.

"Robin I'd like to help you. But what I can do is a secret. Only a rumor, and I need it to stay that way."

"If it means saving Marian, I'll do anything."

"Alright. I'll go in there, but when I do, you can't come in. No matter what you hear." Rapunzel thought to herself for a moment. "Infact sing songs out here, and make as much noise as possible. Just don't listen to what is happening in the tent."

"Yes. I promise! Thank you my lady."

"Thank me when I've done something." She began to get up.

"Wait! Is there anything you need?"

"Just for you to do what I asked."

"Of course. Gather around boys!" Robin began a song and sang happily with his men, full of hope that soon his wife will be well again. Rapunzel entered the tent and saw the sick woman under her blanket, she gathered up her golden hair and laid it over the woman's chest.

Then she began to sing,

" _Flower Gleam and Glow _

_Let your power shine _

_Make the clock reverse _

_Bring Back what once was mine _

_Heal what has been hurt _

_Change the Fates' design _

_Save what has been lost _

_Bring back what once was mine _

_What once was mine ." _

Once the song was finished Marian rested more soundly, and Rapunzel gathered her hair in her arms and left the tent. While the men continued singing, Robin came over to her. "How is she?"

"She should be more healthy than she has even been in her life." Rapunzel answered.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed. "How can I ever repay you?"

"I don't need anything now. But one day I may need you. How about you owe me a favor?" She suggested.

"Yes! I'll do anything you ask." he took hold of Rapunzel's shoulders. "You saved mine and my wife's life."

"Take care of your family hood." She said returning to the circle around the fire.


	15. Chapter 15

All that night after throwing Rapunzel in his dungeon the DarkOne, ranted and raved but ultimately decided he shouldn't of treated Rapunzel that way. He came to realize she was in just as much pain as him that Belle had died, and just like him she wanted to blame someone. "It's her father's fault!" he hissed. "Not that it matter's now." He was angry with himself. "She'll run off the second I open the doors." He predicted. "Belle would say to go beg forgiveness." he sneered. "I won't do it." he argued with himself. "I know!" he finally had an idea of what to do. "I'll bring her a gift! A cloak made of gold!" He rushed to his spinning wheel, and quick as he could weaved the straw into gold. Then weaved his thread into a beautiful hooded cloak. Once it was finished he ran to the dungeon and called out "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! I am have over reacted." He said smiling, and hoping she would forget the whole incident. "Rapunzel?" he asked not hearing her response.

"Are you pouting Dearie?" he asked teasing. "Rapunzel?" He called again opening the door. But he found no Rapunzel inside. "The Tower!" He teleported to her room, expecting she had escaped the return to her bed. But again he found no Rapunzel, and he searched and searched the tower, called her name, with only silence answering him. "Where are you Dearie?" He tried to kept his temper in check, but he was getting worried, and irritated. He went to his collection room and kicked over the nearest table. "Where is she?" He shouted. He went back to the tower took her brush and cast the same locator spell he had to find her the first time she disappeared. "I'll find you." he vowed.

He followed the flying brush to a camp of thieves. Rumpelstiltskin cast another spell to keep all but Rapunzel asleep, and starting calling out for her and looking in tents. "Rapunzel! I know you're here!" She woke hearing her name. Little John had lent her his tent the night before. Rapunzel crawled out of the tent and stood so that Rumpelstiltskin could see her. "There you are." he purred. "I've looked everywhere."

"Did you check the dungeon?" she spat at him.

"Why yes I had. I may have over reacted." he said sheepishly.

"May have?" she shouted. "You hit me with a cane, pulled my hair, and locked me in a cell!"

"To be fair you did hit me with the cane first." he smiled.

"I tried to comfort you!"

"Rapunzel I didn't come here to fight." he walked over to her taking her hands in his. "Will you come home?"

"You should have ask Belle that. You should have gone looking for her!"

"I am not making that mistake again. Rapunzel will you come home?"

"You just want your long haired relic back! I'm nothing more than an object to you. Just something that sits in that castle and collects dust."

"Rapunzel please." he cooed. "The castle is empty enough without Belle. Come back. You can have anything you want."

"You think bribing me will make me go with you?"

"No Rapunzel." He couldn't think of what to say. "I do have something for you." He pulled out the golden cloak out of thin air. "I weaved it myself." he held it out for her to see. "Come home Rapunzel."

"What? So you can lock me in a dungeon again? Or maybe the tower?! Make me a prisoner in my own home?"

"I won't do that. Not again." he promised, and Rapunzel some how just couldn't reject him.

"I'll come home, but don't expect me to come comfort you again DarkOne." she growled at him.

"What ever you think is best. Are you accepting my gift?" he smiled at her. Rapunzel nodded and he threw the cloak over her shoulders and tied it in the front.

"Oh! Do you have paper and a quil?" She asked.

"Planning on getting my promises in writing Dearie?" he asked pulling what she asked out of his jacket pocket.

"No I just don't want these kind men coming to look for me." she explained writing a quick message to leave the Merry Men. '_Went home. -R'. _Rumpelstiltskin nailed it to a tree for her, and they walked home. Once they were back they we to the library, and Rumpelstiltskin worked at his wheel, and Rapunzel picked up a book and began to read. After some time passed she asked him "What do you miss most about Belle?"

"Nothing."

"That's not true. After all her time here you miss something about her."

"I miss the way my castle use to be slightly less dirty."

"I miss her reading."

"You miss her sitting around the library reading her life away?" he teased.

"It kinda reminded me of when I was passing time in the tower alone."

"I may miss her kind words." he offered.

"She was always trying to humanize you." Rapunzel giggled.

"Do you know what she said to me before she left?"

"No what?"

"That you were my true love, and would back my curse." he laughed.

"Me and you? Really?" she questioned.

"Its a silly idea."

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?" Rapunzel repeated.

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Well I guess that answer is as good as any."

"Could you ever love me Rapunzel?" After a long pause, Rapunzel decided not to answer him. Instead she walked over to him and knelt by the wheel.

"Why do you spin?"

"It helps me forget." He answered.

"Will you teach me how to spin?"

"Why would you want to spin?"

"I want to forget too."


	16. Chapter 16

Today was Cinderella's wedding day, and the DarkOne was giggling like a madman. "Why are you so merry?" Rapunzel asked him over breakfast.

"The child is almost here." he crackled.

"Whose child?"

"Cinderella's." he crowed. "Today is the day I tell her what price she is to pay. And soon I will make good on my deal with you."

"Oh right! It had been so long I almost forgot." Rapunzel said taunting him "She didn't read the contract did she?"

"Nope." he chipped and giggled.

"You know you could have picked up an orphan? I didn't need a fresh child." Rapunzel mocked him.

"Perhaps." He purred. "But this one will have royal blood. Destined to rule the kingdom!"

"You are a greedy one sir Rumplestiltskin."

"That maybe so. Even if they go back on the deal I will have what I want."

"And what is that?" She asked not really caring.

"Either get the child, or they will lock me away." He laughed harder.

"Why would you want to be locked away?" she feared he may actually have lost his mind this time.

"You'll see." he stated cryptically.

After some silence Rapunzel asked, "So you're going to a wedding?"

"Yes." He smiled wickedly.

"Would you like a date?"

"What?" he asked baffled at her. "I'm informing a poor soul the price of magic, not to enjoying the festivities."

"Yes but I have never been to a Ball before." she whined. "And you're going anyway, just take me along."

"Yes, but what am I to do when I need to leave quickly, and you're dancing around without a care in the world." he argued.

"Then just steal me away. Its not hard."

"And when they come to 'rescue' you?" he teased.

"Why would they do that?"

"Most women don't run off with monster Rapunzel."

"I'll be sure to leave with you." she promised. Then to sell it, she walked over to him and took hold of his hand. "Its just a dance." she smiled sweetly.

"Very well." He agreed bitterly.

They arrived at the wedding dressed in the best magic could conjure. Rumpelstiltskin in a grand gold coat and vest, and Rapunzel in a purple Ball gown, and hair was held in a thick braid, that just barely touched the floor. They walked up to the palace, and not one joyful person looked at them twice. "What's wrong with everyone?" she stopped him at the top of the stairs.

"I can't understand the amusement with the crowding of disgusting people into a small castle either."

"No. I mean I'm walking in here on the DarkOne's arm and my hair always gets me a couple glances and question. What is wrong with these people!"

"Think you're getting a little full of yourself Dearie?"

"You're not upset? All these people not bowing to the DarkOne! No trumpets sounding!"

"They can't see us Dear."

"You found a way to suck all the fun out of this party." she whined

"Well now..." he started turning her away from the entrancing and pointing to the sky. "I don't know about that." Suddenly there was a pop and a bang, and glittery lights fell from the sky.

"What is that?!" Rapunzel asked confused and scared.

"There fireworks." He mocked her. "Not dangerous. Just pretty to look at."

"God they're awful. Way too loud."

"Perhaps we should go inside?"

"Yes! Let's go." she pulled him through the doors. They danced about the room, and for a while Rumpelstiltskin forgot why they were here, or that anyone else was around. "So where is she?" Rapunzel asked.

"Who?"

"Cinderella? The woman giving up her baby for her happily ever after?"

"Right. Right." He was pulled out of his trance, and looked about the room. "There!" He pointed out the bride.

"Oh she's so beautiful!"

"I definitely held up my end of the bargain." he smiled

"Did you reconstruction her face?" she laughed.

"If I did, I would have made her look more like you." he kissed her hand.

"Oh stop. People will think you're getting soft." she giggled. "Go dance with her."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Go dance with the bride. I'm going to go socialize before we have to leave."

"Why would you want to socialize with these people?"

"This is the last time I may have a chance too for a very long time. If you haven't noticed '_Dearie_'" she teased "I don't leave the tower much."

"Fine." he sneered. "Go enjoy yourself." venom dripped off his words, but Rapunzel ignored his tone and wandered away from him. It didn't take long for a prince to approach her.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Yes I would." they bowed to each other and copied the intricate dance others were doing.

"I'm Prince James."

"Very nice to meet you."

"So are you a friend of the bride or groom?" He said trying to make friendly conversation.

"Oh neither. I'm a friend of someone who helped the happy met." she laughed.

"Is he here?"

"Yes. My date just went to dance with the bride."

"My wife too. She actually sent me here to keep you from getting lonely." he confessed.

"I'm used to being lonely."

"No one knows you here do they?"

"No not really. Whose your wife?"

"Snow white."

"Peculiar name."

"You haven't hear of her?"

"Should I have?"

"Well its just she's been talk of the kingdom for sometime. She fought an Evil

Queen." he explained.

"I don't get out much." she confessed, then noticed the bride running out of the

ball room. "It seems like something upset the bride." she tried not to smile.

"Yeah." he agreed worried, not seeing Rapunzel's face. She tried to look around for Rumpelstiltskin, and felt her heart drop when she couldn't find him.

"Oh No!"

"What is it?"

"I... I don't see him! I can't find him."

"Who?"

"I have to go." she ran past him and maneuvered past the other party goers.

"Wait! Come back!" he ran after her, but she didn't look back, just kept running. She was outside, and thought she saw him move quickly through the palace gates.

She followed shouting "Rumpelstiltskin! Wait!". The prince was not far behind. Rapunzel slipped through the gates, looked around but he wasn't there. Suddenly the prince grabbed her, turning her to face him.

"Why are chasing Rumpelstiltskin?" He asked worried.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I understand that he makes unfair deals. Whatever he promised you, the price isn't worth it."

"He's supposed to take me home!"

"Come with me. Me and Snow will help you. We will find another way." he vowed.

"You still don't get it." she sneered. "You want to help me? Take me to the DarkOne's castle." she demanded.

"Please just come back inside. We can get you where ever you need to go. Tell me where you live."

"I live in a tower. The tower is attached to the DarkOne's castle." she explained.

"You're a prisoner?" his eyes looked at her with sympathy. "You don't have to go back. You're free now. Let me help you."

"I'm no ones prisoner you dumb royal!" she shouted furious. "I want to go home! To my tower! I live there, in that castle, and I demand you take me back!"

"You live with the DarkOne? Of your own choice?" He asked baffled.

"Yes! We're friends!" she explained feeling a little like she may have lied. "Now take me home!"


	17. Chapter 17

The prince had Rapunzel taken away by guards and locked in a comfortable room, until he could talk with Snow White, and figure out what to do. He, Snow White, Jiminy, and Grumpy were in the situation planning room. "Do you think she knows how to defeat the Regina?" Snow White asked her husband.

"I think Rumpelstiltskin may know." he suspected. "But I'm certain he won't tell us."

"He may tell his friend. If she was honest about her relationship with him, she may be able to learn how to stop the curse." Jiminy chirped. "Is there anyway to get her to come around to our cause?"

"All she keeps saying is she wants to go home. She wants to go back with the DarkOne." James sighed.

"Why would the DarkOne leave her behind?" Snow asked wondering.

"I don't know and she doesn't either."

"I think she knows something about Regina, and just isn't saying." Grumpy concluded. "I bet if we lock her in a cell for awhile, take away any comfort, she'll talk."

"I don't think that's the best solution." Jiminy argued. "I think if we just explain to her how important this is, she can be persuaded to ask the DarkOne to help us."

"Would he even listen to her?" Snow questioned again. "If he left her here he may not care about her at all."

"I think Jiminy's idea is worth a shot." James agreed with the cricket. "One of us can go reason with her, and try to talk her into helping us." Together they agreed Charming should go, as he was the one Rapunzel met first. He entered the room, while Rapunzel was at the window. "Hi."

"Let me go." she responded coldly.

"I just want to talk." I went and sat on the bed near Rapunzel. "So what is it like living with Rumpelstiltskin? Must be pretty lavish?"

"I don't care about the luxury."

"Do you know why he would leave you behind?"

"I can't wait to ask him."

"Look my kingdom is in danger. My family, and friends, and a lot of people. The Evil Queen is going to cast a curse that will hurt everyone. Is there anyway the DarkOne can help us?" he pleaded.

"Summon him. Ask for a deal."

"The price is always too high with him."

"Then you should go enjoy your kingdom while you can."

"Would he help us if you asked him too?"

"We're not that close." she lied.

"Please, we don't have any other options."

"I don't care about your problems!"

"But you care about Rumpelstiltskin?" he guessed.

"I just want to go home."

"The curse will affect him too. You, him and your home will be dragged into it." the prince reasoned. "This isn't just my problem. It's everyone's problem."

"If he isn't stopping it on his own, then it can't be stopped." she warned. Silence hung in the air for awhile.

"Why do you care about Rumpelstiltskin?" James asked, and Rapunzel turned to look at him. Her eyes ready to overflow.

"He's my only friend in the world." she whispered. The prince jumped up and hugged Rapunzel tightly, and she couldn't hold her tears anymore. "Why did he leave me here?" she knew the prince wouldn't know, but she couldn't think of one reason either.

"It's ok." he told her. "Its gonna be ok." He pulled away holding her shoulders at arms length while she wiped away at her cheeks. "Are you sure you want to go back there? I mean I can tell you care about him, but you have other options. You don't have to go back." James said sincerely.

"I just want to go back to my tower." she couldn't stop crying. She was confused and just wanted her own bed. "I want to go home."

"Ok. I'm gonna get a carriage and escort you there right now. Just wait right here." He left her in the room, guards still standing outside the door. He returned to the situation room to tell the others what he learned. "Rumpelstiltskin can't help us."

"What?" Grumpy asked angry at the statement. "He's the DarkOne! He can do anything!"

"She said if he hasn't stopped Regina, then he must not be able to." the prince explained.

"Then what do we do?" Snow asked worried.

"I'm not sure." James paused before announcing "I'm taking her back to the Dark Castle."

"Why?" Jiminy asked shocked. "She shouldn't be with someone so dangerous."

"I agree, but if we keep her from going, we just become her enemy. She will be more alone than if we take her back."

"So what if she's alone?" Grumpy questioned. "Alone is better than living with Rumpelstiltskin!"

"I don't think so. She said that Rumpelstiltskin is her only friend, but doing this would show her she has a few more." The prince suggested.

"Why do we want to be her friend?" the dwarf argued. "She's willing to let us all die."

"No, Charming is right." Snow agreed with her husband. "She needs to know that she can count on someone else, other than the DarkOne. Maybe then she could get him to help us." She walked over to him and held his hands. "Go do what you think is right." He kissed Snow White and ran out of the room, and told the first guard he saw to go get a carriage and their bravest coachman.

Later he helped Rapunzel into the small carriage and joined her sitting opposite of her. "It'll be half the night before we get to the DarkOne's castle." he informed her.

"So what made you change your mind? About taking me back?"

"I know what its like to just want to return to what you know." He said. "I wanted to show you that there are other people you can count on. Rumpelstiltskin isn't your only friend."

"I wouldn't exactly call you a friend prince."

"I'd say we're friends." he defended.

"What's my name?"

"Fair enough." James said understanding. "What is your name?"

"You tell me _'Dearie'_?" She said copying Rumpelstiltskin's words and tone.

"Alright." he smiled. "Are you Annabelle?"

"No."

"Are you Bethany?"

"No I am not." she stated bored.

"Could your name be Charotte?"

"It could be?" she smirked.

"Is it?" James asked hopeful?

"No."

"Ok, if we're going to keep playing can I have a hint?"

"I didn't get to have a hint when I had to guess his name."

"You had to guess Rumpelstiltskin's name?" He laughed. "How did you do it?" She smiled fondly remembering how happy she was when she found his name on the dagger.

"I ran around the Dark Castle ruining everything I touched, until I found something with him name on it."

"Ruining? He must have been pretty upset with you."

"Yeah, he shouted a lot." she giggled.

"He's been known to have a temper."

"He does. Once he was going to skin a man for just trying to steal one of his magical objects."

"Going to? You mean he didn't?"

"No the maid let the man escape."

"So why didn't he go after the man? Did he kill the maid instead?" He asked curious, trying not to sound too worried.

"No, nothing like that. He just..." she paused not wanting to give anything important away.

"He just what?"

"He got distracted."

"By what?"

"Me guess. I didn't really do anything. I just asked him to stay and he decided he didn't want to go anymore."

"That's amazing. I mean that you prevented him from hurting someone. You saved that thief's and maid's lives."

"I didn't do anything."

"No that was a real selfless act."

"No it wasn't. I've never done a selfless thing in my life."

"Going back to Rumpelstiltskin isn't a selfish choice"

"It is. All my things are there. My tower, my brush. Everything that was ever just mine is there."

"But that's not why you're going back."

"How could you know? You don't even know my name."

"I don't know your name. But I do know that back at the palace you weren't crying because you wanted your things. You wanted to come back for you."

"You under estimate how much I really like my things." she joked.

"Maybe I'm wrong. So why don't you tell me who you are."

"I'm just a selfish person, with abandonment issues, who finds power attractive." she answered simply.

"That can't be all."

"That's all there is." she said grimly.


	18. Chapter 18

"We're here." Prince James announced, and Rapunzel looked out the window seeing the castle in the moon light . "Are you sure about this? I know I've ask that but I just want to make sure."

"I'm sure, but actually would you mind doing something for me?"

"Not at all. What is it?"

"Could you wait here so a little while? I'm just... I don't know if ..."

"You don't know if he'll let you in?" he finished the sentence for her. "I get it. I'll wait." he nodded.

"Thanks."

"Wait." he stopped her.

"Can I know your name before you go?" He asked. "Incase we met again it'd be nice to be able to greet you by your name."

"I'll tell you if we met again. I just don't think we will."

"I hope you're wrong." he smiled hopeful, and she got out and walked up to the door, she felt a heavy weight all around her. Standing in front of that door felt like she was drowning. 'What do I even say to him?' she thought. 'Does he even want me here?' she paused staring at the door. 'I have to know.' With that thought she held up the palm of her hand and at first let it fall on the door, then struck it twice. The door flew open suddenly surprising her. There he was Rumpelstiltskin. Standing there stone faced blocking her way inside. Rapunzel's eyes filled again, trying to swallow down the ball in her throat, she didn't think she could speak even if she knew what to say.

"You found your way back." He said simply.

"A prince brought me back." she said weakly. And there was more silence. "Can I come home?" She failed trying to her voice from breaking. He took two steps back and one to the side so that she could come in. She disappeared into the Dark Castle, and Rumpelstiltskin saw the prince standing by his carriage hand on his sword.

After closing the door Rumpelstiltskin growled "I should to him into a toad."

"Why?"

"I don't like people getting involved where they don't belong."

"No why did you leave me there?"

"Oh." he paused trying think his words through.

"Well?"

"You don't belong here Rapunzel."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were so much happier in a castle full of people. You should have just stayed there."

"I thought disty tower girls never leave their towers?"

"They leave with princes" he retorted. "They don't chose to live with monsters."

"I don't want to live with a prince!" she yelled fed up with his reasoning. "I want my tower, this castle and you!" He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"All I can give you is darkness and isolation."

"I won't leave." she vowed. "Why are you testing me? I already had a chance to leave and already chose to stay with you." she raised her hands to hold his cheeks. "If I wanted to leave, I would have." she whispered. She leaned in and kiss him, letting her feelings show. He returned the kiss tenderly, and deepened it, wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I am sorry Rapunzel." he whispered his apology, before kissing her again. They ended their kiss, looked at each other, and that's when Rapunzel could see it.

"Oh my god." She mumbled. " What's happening to you?" She asked worried. His eyes were dark brown, the wicked edge had vanished, and his hair became tame, his skin lost its harshness.

"What are you talking about?" He ask confused, feeling different. His long kept rage flickering away, he felt lighter.

"Check the dagger." She told him. He stepped back from her, reached into his jacket and pulled out his dagger, just in time to see the last few letters of his name vanishing from the blade. Then suddenly the pain in his foot returned, Rumpelstiltskin dropped the dagger, and fell to the floor.

"What have you done?!" he shouted, in too much agony to sound angry. "What have you done to me?" his words were thick with misery.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Rumpel please I'm so sorry." Rapunzel sank to the floor and picked up the dagger. "I'll fix it. I promise!" She ran from the room, unable to bear the sight of what she caused, and couldn't even imagine trying to speak to him if she failed. She ran up into her tower, kneeled by her bed, then place the dagger down on her mattress, and covered it with the braid.

"_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse _

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine" _She was almost to scared to look. Rapunzel slowly pushed the braid away, and off the dagger, and saw that Rumpelstiltskin's name had returned. Just as she started to relax she felt a strange tingling at the top of her head. She could feel it moving down her braid. When it finally became low enough that she could see it, she saw darkness. Darkness spreading down the top of her hair and moving down. "No no no! What's happening?!" she shreked, trying to grab at the darkness, thinking foolishly she could stop it with her hands. "_Flower! ...Flower gleam and glow! Let... Let your power shine..." _But even her song couldn't save her golden locks. They had been swallowed up by the gloom that spread. "It's gone." Her magic, her light. All of it was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Using the walls as support Rumpelstiltskin hobbled to his collection room, and pull out his old cane. He felt so ashamed he had to use it again, but took to it like he had used it everyday of his life. Unknowing of why he had to, he used his crutch to go over to his large mirror and yanked it off its cover. His reflection showed him what he feared. The coward Rumpelstiltskin. The man who lost his wife, and couldn't protect his son. With one hand clenching his cane, covered his eyes with the other not wanting to see the man in the mirror when his tears fell, and hung his head in self-disgust.

He dropped the cane and put the other hand to his face too. The lightness he felt was slipping away again, and his heart was heavy. His rage returned burning, and then it occurred he was standing without the cane. The pain in his foot had melted away. His head snapped up to look at his reflection. Hair wild, skin sick with a curse, and eyes were villainous again. "How could this be?" There was a glow behind him, and he turned to see Belle's rose glowing bright. The bloom tilted and a single petal fell. "Rapunzel!" Something had happened. He realized something was wrong. "Rapunzel!" He rushed to the tower, and burst through the trapdoor. "Rapunzel?" he called out. The room was dark, and cold, seeming to be more haunted than it had ever been before. "Are you here?" he walked carefully. "The my power has come back to me. Everything is just as it was." he said struggling to show a happy tone, in this bleak tower. "Rapunzel?" Rumpelstiltskin weaved his hand and conjured a lantern and held it up so he could find see her.

At first he hadn't recognized her, when he had she looked so broken. She was still kneeling beside her bed, head and arm resting upon it. "What happened Rapunzel?" He got to his knees alongside her, placed the lantern down, taking her shoulders and gently pulling her back to him. "Why is your hair so dark?"

"I told you I'd fix it." She said numbly.

"What can I do?"

"There isn't anything anyone in the world can do." she craned her head to see his eyes. "I'm dying."


	20. Chapter 20

Determined Rumpelstiltskin searched every corner of his library and pursued every rumor that could possibly bring back Rapunzel's magic back. He finally decided that he needed to consult to the Blue Fairy, she was his last hope. "Reul Ghorm!" he shouted in the middle of the woods. "Show yourself!" and the tiny fairy appeared behind him.

"What could you possibly want DarkOne?" she asked annoyed.

"I need your help." he said with as much sincerity as he could muster. "There's a girl." he took a step forward toward the fairy. "She's sick."

"What girl? Who is it?" she asked curiously flying a little closer to the goblin.

"Her name is Rapunzel." he came closer, now with in arms distance, and the fairy came closer, growing more curious about his problem. "Here. There's something you need to see." He conjured a fair large jar.

"A jar?" she asked confused.

"Look inside." he held the the opening to her, and she came closer again peering into the jar. He swatted her inside, and she screamed.

"What are you doing?!"

"Catching you Dearie!" he giggled, keeping his hand over the opening. Rumpelstiltskin teleported them to Rapunzel's room. The newly dark haired maiden laid staring at Belle's rose that now sat upon her night stand. Rapunzel had been ill and full of sorrow, and the rose had lost two more petals since Rumpelstiltskin had started the search to restore her. "How do I help her?" he growld at the woman in his jar.

"There is nothing!"

"Wrong answer Dearie!" and he shook the container and jarring the fairy.

"She used good magic to bring back the curse of the DarkOne! And she lost her power. That was the price!" the fairly shouted.

"Pixie dust gave her the power. More will set her right again." he said sure of his idea.

"No it won't! She brought back the DarkOne! No amount of pixie dust will ever make her like she was before!" then the fairy pointed at the rose. "When the rose losses its last petal, she will be dead Rumpelstiltskin." the fairy responded coldly.

"Maybe fairy sew will save her?" he crackled and shook the jar more. Rapunzel got up painfully from her bed, weakly walked over to the cruel man, and gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Let her go."

"Why should I?" He asked defiantly.

"She can't help. Just let her go." she reasoned.

"Very well." he said bitterly, before walking over to the window and letting the fairy go. The magical creature watched them at the window for a moment, while Rumpelstiltskin helped Rapunzel back to bed and sat beside her. She pitied them, decided to tell them what they needed for Rapunzel to live.

"There is one way you can live."

"How?" Rapunzel looked over to the fairy.

"Rapunzel you were born from good magic, and with that life came a gift. A gift that went wasted, because you never left this tower. You used good magic to bring a curse onto your true love, and because of that your power is gone. You could have lived happily together if you broke the curse and cut yourself from the magic of your hair. But you couldn't give up your power, and tried to take the easy way out. Now only he has to give up his heart if he wants to save you."

"Is there no other way?"

"That is the only way!" the fairy shouted. "It's no way at all. Even if he were selfless enough to give up his heart, it would change you forever. You and your power would be tainted with dark magic. Rapunzel you would be wicked and cruel, and live only for yourself." the magical creature warned.

"I wouldn't want to take his heart anyway." She took hold of Rumpelstiltskin's hand. "I don't want you to die for me."

"Only a heart with enough bloodlust to weave straw into gold will bring back your power, but it wouldn't be like before." the Reul Ghorm reminded. "The decision is yours." with that she disappeared into the night.

"Rumpel say you won't do it." Rapunzel pleaded to him, but he started to laugh maliciously.

"I know whose heart we need." He smiled with viciously, and with a destructive look in his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

"You should put the rose in the library." Rapunzel told him looking at the rose. They were in her room, and Rumpelstiltskin was sitting on the floor with potions ingredients laying about the floor and a cauldron smoking in front of him.

"Its your rose Rapunzel it belongs up here."

"It's Belle's rose. You should keep it the library. It was her favorite room."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we kept it up here." he said walking over to her holding a vial of blue liquid. "You can put it in the library when your better."

"That rose is the only thing in this castle that was truly hers." she started to sit up. "What will you have when I'm gone?"

"You're not going anywhere." he helped her drink. "Here now. This will ease the pain."

"I don't want that heart Rumpel."

"Well a heart is what you're getting." he laughed.

"I mean it!" she tried to sound stronger than she was.

"I know. I know you think you don't want it Rapunzel." he said seriously. "But you don't want to die either."

"Of course I don't, but I don't want to kill someone to live either."

"Don't worry about that. I'll do the killing for you." he grinned.

"Don't! Let us just enjoy the time we have." she cried.

"We can have all the time in the world!" he cupped her cheek in his hand. "Just let me do this for you." All Rapunzel could do was close her eyes. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want someone to die in her place either. "I have good news." he chimmed.

"I don't want to hear it." she said laying back down.

"Oh you will! I recieved a message from Cinderella. She wants to talk about her deal. And I believe she is ready to pay."

"Rumpelstiltskin I can't care for a child, I'm sick. And more than that I'm sick because I don't have the magic that I promised to show you in exchange for the child. How is any of this good news?!"

"Because we'll be a family." he told her, and his words touched her so much. "You Rapunzel are going to have the family you've always wanted. And when I find the heart you need, you can pay your deal." He stroked her hair, unsure about what he had to tell her next. "I may not return for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"I may not come back for what will seem like a long time."

"Why are tell me this?"

"Because should you feel I've been gone too long, I would like you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you will leave the tower." he said in a joking way, but oddly serious. "Promise me you will leave here and you will not wait for me."

"Why wouldn't I wait for you?"

"You have waited long enough." he teased. "Go and I will find you when I can. Just promise you won't wait here."

"I promise." she agreed. "But will you come back for me?"

"Yes. Now I must go to see Cinderella."

"Ok."

"Remember what you promised."

"I'll remember." With that he vanished. Just as his visions warned, Cinderella deceived him, and Rumpelstiltskin was locked away in the customized cell in Snow White's castle. Rapunzel waited three days before leaving the castle, carrying nothing with her but Belle's rose in its glass container, and wearing her golden cape with her hood up. Her now deep brown hair was tight in a braid to that it would not drag, or show outside her cape. She walked and walked not knowing where she was heading, but staying on the path.

"Halt my lady!" a man shouted, and Rapunzel stopped. "This is a robbery. Please put down any valuables you may have!" She set down the glass chamber and removed her hood to see her highway robber. "Have we met?" he asked, but she couldn't see his face, he had his own green hood up.

"Don't know too many criminals."

"Could you be Lady Rapunzel?"

"How do you know me?" she ask unnerved.

"It is you isn't it?" he asked with a glad tone, and pulled off his hood. "Sorry if I startled you."

"Who are you?"

"Why I'm Robin. Don't you remember? You saved my wife. I owe you a debt." He smiled walking toward her. "What are you doing out here? And what happened to your hair?"

"Oh I'm just trying something new." she shrugged.

"Well it looks... I must say I did like it better before." He told her honestly.

"Yeah me too." she said with a sad smile. "I see you're still up to the whole plundering thing."

"Me? Oh yes, I... Well I have to make a living somehow and an honest living is hard to come by." He joked. "Am I keeping you?"

"Oh no. I don't even know where I am going." she said picking up Belle's rose again.

"Running away again?"

"No I just... um... I need a new place to stay for a while."

"Well you are always welcome to join the Merry Men."

"I really appreciate the offer, but I haven't been..." she paused not wanting to have to talk about what she lost. "I haven't been well recently and I just can't hack it in the woods."

"Really?" he asked with concern. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No I just. Well actually I'm trying to find Prince James and Snow White's castle."

"Do you desire an escort?"

"No that's kind of you but I just need to be pointed in the right direction."

"Please my lady I insist." He whistled and a horse galloped from the woods to his call. "I do owe you a debt, but believe me mam..." He turned to her. "I will never be able to truly repay you for what you gave me."

"Alright Hood." She walked over to the horse and Robin picked her up and set her on the horse before jumping on himself. He started down the path. "How is your wife?"

"Oh she... Well she past away." He responded sadly.

"What?" Rapunzel asked worried.

"The Evil Queen Regina had her executed."

"Oh I'm so sorry Robin. Is Roland alright?"

"Yes he is. He is with a friar now. I'll return for him in two days time, until then he is safe and comfortable in the friar Tuck."

"That's good. He is such a wonderful child."

"Yes he is." There was a comfortable silence for a while. "My lady I hate to pry, but may I ask why you can not heal yourself? The way you had Marian?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Did someone steal your power from you?"

"No. I ..." she wondered what she could say. How to explain that she brought back an evil curse to a man she loved. "I gave it away."

"What would make you want to do that?" Rapunzel bit her lip, and batted her eyes, but remained silent. "Oh! I see my lady. Someone stole heart." he teased.

"Hey, when its true love..." she explained. "You just can't stop until you've done everything in your power."

"Believe me I understand." he nodded. After a long ride they could see the castle, just another few miles away. "I'm afraid my lady this is where I must leave you." he got off his horse. "I'm wanted in these parts, and I can't take you all the way to the palace."

"Oh that's fine Hood. You've done enough." He lifted her off the horse.

"I do hope I see you again."

"Don't get your hopes up." she laughed and waved goodbye, still holding the rose close to her. Suddenly her head was in a haze and she had to lean against a tree.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried, rushing over to help.

"I'm... I'm fine... just dizzy."

"Alright back on the horse, I'll take you the full way."

"No I make it on my own!" she argued, then shivered from a cold only she felt.

"You need help. And I can give it." he whistled for the horse again.

"You will be caught and put in the dungeon."

"We can worry about that when the time comes." He set Rapunzel back on the horse still hugging the rose in its glass coffin.


	22. Chapter 22

They got to the castle gates and were greeted by two guards. "Halt! Who are you? State your business here?"

"Your masters wouldn't know me by name, but let them know I ready to tell them." the guards laughed at Rapunzel.

Then one said to the other, "Hey! I think I know him." he pointed to Robin.

"Oh no sir I highly doubt it. I am a traveler whose never traveled here." he lied.

"No you're Robin the Hood!" the guard accused. "This man hussled me out of a weeks pay!"

"I've heard of him. He's wanted in five kingdoms!" The other agreed.

Rapunzel turned to the crook, "Really Robin? Five?"

"I am a professional my lady." he tried to laugh at his own joke.

"Both of you are coming with us!" and the guards drew their swords and Robin put up his hands, knowing even if he could get away, he wouldn't be able to keep Rapunzel safe. They were dragged down to the dungeons, however in a different block from Rumpelstiltskin, who had a ward all to himself. The guards tried to take Belle's rose from Rapunzel. "Give that magic here!"

"No it can't do anything anyway!"

"Give it up girl!"

"No its mine!" she shouted back.

"Come on gentlemen." Robin pleaded. "Let the lady have her rose."

But the guards took the container knocking her to the ground, then locked the thief and the maiden in their cell. While standing just in front of the entrance, the guard holding the rose shook it, resulting in Rapunzel screaming and curling up on the floor. "Stop that! Can't you seeing it's hurting her!" Robin yelled through the bars, trying to grab at the men.

"Then she shouldn't have used magic in the first place!" the guard barked, before walking away to return to their post.

"Tell your Prince we are here! Tell him!" Robin shouted, but didn't believe they would. He went over to Rapunzel, and helped her over to the wall of their cell, so she could lay back. "Are you alright?"

"No. I need that rose!"

"What magic does the flower possess?"

"It can't do anything." Rapunzel thought for a minute of how to explain. "I'm... Robin I'm sick, and I'm dying, and rose lets me know how much time I have."

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me? I would have never let them take it if I knew."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I don't care about the time, but that rose was my gift to someone and... she isn't here anymore... I just wanted to..." Rapunzel's eye became misty. "I just wanted to feel like she was with me. So I wouldn't be so alone."

"You're not alone my lady." he said comforting, and sat down close to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. "I won't leave you."

"Thanks Hood." he nodded happily. "So do you think that Prince James will come down?"

"Well they do have the infamous Robin Hood in their dungeon. It's possibly they would want to see me before execution."

"Who do you think will die first me or you?"

"Me of course. In less a sweet little girl comes upon a rose and starts playing '_he loves me, he loves me not.'_" He laughed, and Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh with him. "So what happened to your true love?" he asked curious.

"Oh I... I don't know. He just ... He left and didn't come back. But he made me promise that I wouldn't wait for him. That he would find me again."

"When did you see him last?"

"Three years ago I believe."

"I see."

"How long have we been here? Two weeks?"

"No!" he cracked up. "More like... not even a day!"

"You're kidding?"

"I'm afraid not my lady. And I am beginning to think you are very bad with time."

"It's not something I like to think about."


	23. Chapter 23

Prince James paced about his new home in Snow White's castle, trying to keep calm and think of how to stop the curse. Two of the guards walked past him greeting him, so thing in their hands catch his eye. "What is that? What are you holding?" They both turned around and walked back and showed him. "A rose? Why is it glowing?"

"It is enchanted my lord."

"Who gave it to you?" the prince questioned.

"We took it from the thief, Robin the Hood, and a maiden traveling with him."

"Where are they?"

"In a cell below us."

"Who was the maiden?"

"She didn't say."

"She said she was ready to tell you." the other guard added.

"What?" he King asked confused, trying to remember who this could be.

"She said that you won't know her by name, but she was ready to tell you now" Realization filled the prince, clearing a fog he didn't know was there. He ran from the guards and down to the dungeons.

He looked around the cells calling out, "I'm here! Its James! Where are you?"

"Over here friend!" Robin Hood called to the prince, and helped Rapunzel to her feet and over to the cell door.

"Oh my god!" James said shocked. "What did you do to your hair?"

"You don't like it?" she asked throwing the man off guard.

"It's a... Just really different. What are you doing here?"

"The DarkOne is gone. I need a new place to stay." she said, unknowing of the guilt that was growing inside the prince.

"And you came here?"

"Well yeah, you said you wanted to be friends. And I really could use a few." she said smiling hopefully. "This is Robin. He's-"

"A thief." James finished for her.

"Pleasure to meet you, your highness." Robin greeted with a charming smile.

"So Prince James, can you put your friend up for a few nights?"

"Yes of course." He left and got the keys. "The thief stays."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked insulted for Robin.

"He'll rob us blind."

"Without Robin I wouldn't have made it here. If he didn't help me you wouldn't of caught him."

"Exactly! We'll never have him again. We can't just let him go because he was helpful." the prince reasoned.

"Its alright my lady." Robin said.

"No its not!" Rapunzel argued. "Is there anything you can do?" she asked the royal. Her plea hurt him, and he already felt so guilty that locking the DarkOne away meant she had to leave her home behind.

"Ok look, we can walk him out. But I can't let you steal any treasure." the prince warned the thief.

"My hand to god." he promised.

"Alright come on." and the prince unlocked the cell, and they followed him out of the dungeon. Once they made it to the palace door they got ready for goodbyes.

"Wait a moment." Rapunzel said then running off. The two men stood awkwardly next to eachother.

"So how do you know the lady?" Robin asked James.

"Oh she... She came to a wedding a while back. We danced a bit, before she ran out chasing the DarkOne."

"The DarkOne?"

"Yeah, they lived together."

"Her and the DarkOne?"

"Yeah. Shocked me too."

"Wow."

"So how did you meet her?"

"She was wandering around the forest, and stumbled upon me and and my men."

"Oh."

"Yep." Robin responded stiffly.

"Hey did you ever get her name?" James asked curiously.

"Of course. You never got her name?" the crook was baffled.

"She wouldn't tell me." and the thief laugh at him. Rapunzel reappeared struggling with a large brown sack, filled with unknown items.

"What's all that?" the crook asked.

"A goodie bag." she answered out of breath.

"What did you take?" the prince asked dumbfounded.

"Nothing you can't get more of." she said holding the back to Robin, who took it and looked inside.

"I can't just let him take that."

"You don't need silver forks and gold candelabra, and whatever else is there."

"Don't worry your highness, I'm not wasting all this on myself. It'll feed a poor village for months." Robin vowed.

"Alright." the royal sighed. "But this better do some good."

"You have my word sir." Robin reassured him. "I will never forget this my lady." he said taking Rapunzel's hand and putting it to his lips.

"It's really nothing." she said embarrassed.

"No you have given me so much. I will owe you for the rest of my life."

"Yeah well, I'm getting kinda fond of you knave." She confessed then pulling Robin into a hug. Pulling away she said "Go! take care you no good Hood."

"I shall." he nodded to the prince and left.

"So the DarkOne still your only friend?"

"I guess I got a few more." she shrugged.

"So do I get to know your name yet?"

"What is my name?" she asked teasing.

"Oh come on. I let your thief go, and gave him half his weight in gold and silver. You will have your own room in my wife's castle. I think I've earned it." He complained.

"My name is Rapunzel."

"Its very nice to met you Rapunzel." He smiled then started laugh to himself.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked a little offended.

"How was I supposed to ever guess 'Rapunzel'?" He asked still laughing. "It's just as bad as trying to guess 'Rumpelstiltskin' as a name."


	24. Chapter 24

The prince had found the rose and returned it to Rapunzel. She kept it on her night stand. Rapunzel had spent a few days with Snow White and her husband, but for the most part stayed in her room, only leaving to have dinner with the royals and their friends. "So do you know why Rumplestiltskin disappeared?" Snow asked wanting to see what Rapunzel knew.

"He said he was going to get Cinderella's baby." she said simply.

"So he did tell you?"

"Of course he did. Why would he hide that?"

"So you know he was going to steal her baby?"

"He was not stealing. She signed a contract saying he could have it."

"He could have told her the price."

"She could have read the contract."

"Ok well let's just say that both could have done things differently." James said ending the argument before it could grow. "How are you likely your stay Rapunzel?"

"It's fine."

"Is there anything more you want or need?"

"No I just..." she paused feeling foolish. "I miss my tower."

"You're home sick?" Jiminy asked.

"Yeah. And I know that all of you have a complicated relationship, but I also miss Rumpelstiltskin."

"He's cruel!"

"He's wicked."

"He's evil."

"You're better off without him!" The table ranted.

"I know how you all feel about him. I get it. We didn't always get along either but I can't help but miss him. And if he came through that door and said '_Come Dearie!'_ I wouldn't say no." Then Rapunzel started to cough, she had been getting slowly worse, despite the comfortable living conditions.

The prince sighed and said "Rapunzel there's... there's something I should show you. I probably should have a while ago." He said standing up, but Snow White put her hand on his arm.

"Are you sure?" Snow asked him worried.

"She needs to know." He answered her, then motioned to Rapunzel to follow made their way down into the dark dungeon hallways. Toward the end of the hallway there were two guards posted who stood aside as they approached do bowed their heads. They got to the cell at the end of the hall. The bars looked like long fangs, and it was too dark to see who was inside.

"Why are we down here?" Rapunzel asked in a whisper.

"You need to see someone." he nodded toward the prison, and she got closer to the bars. Suddenly an imp jumped down from the ceiling in the cell, grabbing the bars laughing at his game, he made Rapunzel leap back from surprise.

"Hello Dearie. Long time no see." he giggled wildly.

"Have you been here? All this time?"

"But of course." he smiled. "I am after all..." he paused for effect. " a valued prisoner." and Rapunzel turned to the prince with a look of disgust.

"You did this?"

"I'm sorry." he said heavyhearted.

"Don't blame him. He did what I would done." Rumpelstiltskin sneered. "Come closer Rapunzel." he purred, she did and they both knelt down holding the bars. "Now get out."

"What?" she said puzzled.

"Not you. Him." he said eyeing the royal. "Leave us, I need to speak with my confidant." he sneered.

"Very well." the prince walked away leaving them to themselves.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

"I didn't want to be alone anymore. These are the only people I met who are still alive." she explained. "Why are you here?"

"I need to be here."

"There's a curse coming. Everyone is upset. What do we do?"

"Not a thing." he said grinning.

"There's nothing?" she asked worried.

"There! There! Don't fret." he soothed.

"What's going to happen?"

"Soon we will all be in a prison. Time will stop." his voice was low in serious. "There won't be any happy endings."

"We never had one to begin with." she smiled sadly, and he slipped his hand past the bars and held her cheek.

"In this new land we will be together, and when time stops we will have so much of it to spend together." he moved his hand to her chin and held up her head to look him in the eyes. "And I will find the heart that will save you. I promise."

"Ok." she said shaking her head. "Alright."

"It's coming." and Rapunzel inched closer, holding onto the bars, and Rumpelstiltskin held her shoulders. "Don't be afraid." They rested their heads against the bars, getting as close to one another as possible.


	25. Chapter 25

Rapunzel awoke in her bed. Still in the castle of Snow White and her prince. She heard yelling and terror. "It's here! The curse is here!". In a rush Rapunzel took the rose in its glass container into her arms holding it close to her, and running to the dungeon. The whole kingdom was in absolute chaos. Everyone running to their loved ones, or fighting off the queen's army and magic. There was so much panic and people knocking into her causing her to cry out in pain as her wilting flower shook around. When she made it into the dungeon hall she looked at the rose. It's tilt, became a full droop, and another weak petal fell.

"No no no! Stop! Stop that!" she whispered harshly to the sad luminous flower. She shuttered imagining what the rose would look like when there was only one petal left. Rapunzel walked very carefully all the way to Rumpelstiltskin's cell. She set the rose down by the opening right next to the bars, and he came over kneeling to it and rested his hand on top of the glass. "What do we do?" she asked him afraid.

"I told you. There is nothing." he said irritated, then stood up reaching for Rapunzel's hand. "Everything will be fine." She took his hand, and felt reassured.

"I believe you." A purple mist rushed in swallowing them up. Cursing them to a land without magic.


	26. Chapter 26

She woke up in her bed. Somewhere familiar but she was sure she had never been here before. Everything was hazy, she couldn't remember how she got here. She got up from the bed. In the mirror she saw herself. She knew it was her, but it seemed wrong somehow. Her hair was pulled into a tight braid that reached all the way down her back. "So short? Why do I think its short?", then she searched the house. A tall house made with lots of wood finishing, and grand designs. Slowly she realized she wasn't finding anything. She was just rediscovering things that she already knew. Her dresses and coats in her walk-in closet, the shoes, the make up, the books in the book shelf, and the art on the walls. From the food in the kitchen to the attic modified to an art studio, she knew all of these places, and what she kept in them, but couldn't recall when she had put them there. She found one room filled with a collection of antiques, some she remembered and others were new to her, but at the same time she knew they belonged here. "I don't spend a lot of time in this room." She murmured to herself.

After exploring she returned to her bedroom, went to the closet got dressed, and realized she missed a door. Another closet. She opened it and found men's suits hanging. A man's jackets and clothes, and shoes. She heard someone down stairs, unlocking the front door and coming inside. She ran down the stairs to see who, and found an older man leaning slightly on his cane, but like everything else in this house he was so familiar. She could feel herself about to say 'who are you?', but as if from solely muscle memory she said "Hello Mr. Gold.", she wrinkled her face in confusion. 'That's not right.' she thought to herself.

"Evening Mrs. Gold." he greeted as if he has said those words everyday without fail. "Did you start dinner?" She looked down at her hand and saw a thin gold wedding band, and wondered who she could have forgotten.

"No. I ... just..." she started in a daze.

"You lost track of time again." he smiled lightly. "It's alright. Let's go out tonight."

"Should we take the car?"

"No." he shook his head, and walked closer and taking her shoulder with his free hand. "You've been cooped up all day. Let's take a walk." he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Alright. Let's go." he locked the door as they left, she took hold of the arm opposite the cane, and the couple walked to granny's diner. From the moment they entered, everyone in the establishment was on edge, they eyed the the two with suspicion and fear. After ordering their food they sat in silence for awhile. "How was work today?"

"Same as everyday."

She paused, feeling like something was missing. "Does everything seem ... right to you?"

"Why what ever do you mean?" he teased.

"I just feel like something is off."

"How?"

"Just... I don't know. I feel like something isn't right. Somethings missing." she struggled to explain. Mr Gold looked his wife over and grinned as if he had solved a great mystery.

"I think I know."

"You do?" she asked hopeful.

"I believe so." he leaned in to whisper to her. "I've already started working on it."

"What are you doing?"

"Ashley Boyd is looking for someone to take some valuable merchandise off her hands. And I have made myself available to do just that." he explained delighted. "When she gives birth, I will deliver to you what has been missing from our lives."

"Oh my god! That's wonderful!"

"Did I guess right?"

"Yes that's it!" She said her memories reforming with the suggestion. "We're going to be a family?"

"Yes we are." he reached over the table and held his wife's hand. "You will have everything you ever wanted."

"And we'll be together."

"Forever."


	27. Chapter 27

Everyday was exactly the same. Everyone did the same routine over and over. Mrs. Gold remained in the house for months and months. She would do little things to make the day even just the smallest bit different from the one before. Somedays she made dinner, some days she wouldn't, a few times she tried a new recipe and prevailed, other times she almost set the kitchen on fire. Some days she would paint from dawn till dusk, she might read the whole day, or she might clean her large home. Finally, she had read all the books, and had lost any inspiration for painting, and there were no more new recipes, and she had tasted every meal in every restaurant in town. To make this day different she decided to go down to her husband's pawn shop. She walked through the doors and heard the doorbell jiggle above her, warning Mr. Gold of some entering the shop. He came out from the back room surprised to see her. "Hello Mr. Gold."

He said stepped around the counter to greet her on the other side, "Good morning, Mrs. Gold." He smiled. "What bring you here today?"

"I don't have anything to do at home. Is there anything here I can help do for you?" She asked him looking around.

"Come with me." He lead her into the back room. "All I really is some help taking inventory. I swear once I think I'm done, I find something new." He handed her a large book, and pen. "Go through every item here and when you find something that isn't the with book, write it in, and I'll appraise it later."

"There must be a faster way?"

"Did you want to complete a task, or do you want something to do?" he asked.

"Something to do I suppose."

"Well then my Dear, I'll let you get started." he went to the store front. Mrs. Gold couldn't think of where begin. The room's cluttered appeared to be never ending. She tried to organize the space, and found a brush with beautiful detailing. It was so familiar.

"This is mine." She told herself then had a vision of golden hair, and staring into a mirror. "Hey Honey!" Mrs. Gold called out to her husband walking out into the front room.

"What is it?"

"Was I ever blonde?"

"I imagine you would know better me what color your has been."

"Is this mine?" she should him the brush, and he took it from her and looked it over.

"Hand made,German silver, made in the mid 1800's. It can be yours, if you want it." He handed the brush back.

"You haven't seen me with it before?"

"Not while we've been in Storybrooke."

"How long have we lived here?"

"Oh I'm not sure. It feels like we've been here a long while. Is something wrong?"

"Just." She paused unsure of what she was sensing. "I feel off."

"You don't feel well?" He asked her worried, and placing the back of his hand on her head, feeling for a fever.

"I don't know."

"I'll close up the shop, and take you home."

"No that's ok, I'm fine."

"My Dear one of the perks of being my own boss, is that I can close my business at anytime, and for any reason." He cupped her cheek in his hand. "Let's spend the rest of the day together. We can go home and if you start to feel better we can go out. Do what ever you like."

"Alright Mr. Gold."

"Very well. Mrs. Gold." he locked up his shop while she waited just outside. While waiting the stunted angry drunk stumbled up to her. "Hey! Let me ask you a question Sister!"

"Do you need something Leroy?" She asked trying not to sound annoyed with his attitude.

"How can you be married to such an egotistic fat cat?"

"Excuse me?" she reasoned outraged.

"You heard me, Mrs. Gold." the little man growled up at her.

"You're drunk."

"And you're a gold digger!"

"Get away from me!"

"Why? Cause you can't stand blue collar guys?"

"Leroy? What's going on here?" Graham the sheriff had saw the argument while patrolling and pulled over to approach the situation to defuse the tension.

"I'm giving this leech a piece of my mind! She thinks she's so such better than everyone just because she married the deepest pockets around."

"Sheriff this man is very publically drunk." Mrs. Gold told the lawman, and he tried to lead Leroy to his car.

"Get off me! You are going to arrest me because that hustling floozy told you too."

"Shut up! You're just gonna make things worse for yourself." the officer warned.

"He already has." Mr. Gold finally came out of the shop.

"Mr. Gold, I've already got this handled. No need for this to become bigger than it needs to be."

"Oh it's pretty sizable already sheriff." he growled eyeing the stocky drunk. Mrs. Gold went to her husband and grabbed onto his arm.

"I just want to go home." she told him quietly.

"Not just yet." he said through his teeth.

"Please. I'm so embarrassed just take me home." she begged him.

"Alright." Mr. Gold agreed unhappy, and Graham finally got Leroy into the car.

"He won't be bothering the two of you again." The sheriff promised.

"Get him out of here." the pawn shop owner demanded, and Graham quickly got into his car and drove away from them. "Come on. Let's go.". Once they were there Mrs. Gold went straight to the living room couch and laid down, and Mr. Gold went to make them both tea. While the water was heating up on the stove, he went to his wife and stood in front of her. "May I sit?"

"I feel awful." she said sit up, so he could join her. He set his cane against the sofa, and sat beside her, and gently place some hair behind her ear.

"Kettle is on the stove. Some tea will make you feel right again." She threw herself into his arms, and nuzzled into his neck and shoulder.

"Does everyone really think that way about me?"

"Think what?"

"That I'm a gold digger. That I only married you for money."

"I don't believe that. Not for one minute."

"Why?"

"I happen to love you. Truly love you." He pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes. "Don't ever forget that Mrs. Gold. I will do everything in my power to keep you with me."

"I love you too." he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"You don't deserve to be talked to that way."

"No I don't." she mocked. "I'm sure the sheriff will handle it." she smiled and got up to make the tea.

"I'll take care of it."

"Mr. Gold, he was only drunk." she called out from the kitchen.

"I don't care." He took his cane, and went to the kitchen. "No one will speak to my wife like that. I simply won't allow it." Mrs. Gold realized that she was still gripping the brush, she looked over smiling at him.

"We can discuss this later." He shook off his angry, for the time being.

"You're right." he agreed not wanting to argue with her. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah I think so. I'm just gonna go lay down. Think you can bring me tea when its ready?"

"Of course." She left him to his task and went to their bedroom. Before actually laying down she went to the master bathroom and took a look in the mirror. Mrs. Gold undid her braid, pulled her hair over one shoulder and using the antique brush to untangle her hair. Then it hit her like a bolt of lighting. The hours of sitting in a tower, her mother, her first time in a kingdom, and him. Everything rushed back so quickly she dropped the brush and it fell to the floor. "Are you alright?" she heard Mr. Gold call up to her, but she was too busy trying to sort of her memories to answer him. Concerned he came to check on her. "Dear?" he asked as she stared, transfixed by the mirror. He came in the dropped his cane to the floor, and grabbed her by both shoulders shaking her wake. She looked at him blinking. "Are you alright?"

"What is my name?"

"What?"

"What is my name?" she repeated.

"Mrs. Gold."

"Is that all?" she asked sure he knew.

"For as long as we've lived here, that has been your name."

"But before we came here." she asked her voice shaking. "What was my name?"

"You are as of right now, Mrs. Gold." he smiled trying to sooth her.

"Tell me my name. Tell me so I know I'm not going crazy. Please! What is my name?" He let go and stepped back, holding the counter for support.

"Rapunzel." and she could breath again. Knowing it wasn't a dream, none of it. She was so relieved that she wasn't losing her mind.

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to us?"

"We forgot."

"No. We didn't! We almost forgot." she corrected. "Why didn't we?"

"Mrs. Gold-"

"Rapunzel!" she interrupted, afraid she'd forget again.

"Rapunzel. It doesn't matter why we remember, let's use this opportunity."

"For what?"

"To enjoy one another. You were the one who said you wanted to enjoy the time we had left."He reached out for her hand. "Come enjoy it." She took his hand, but couldn't shake her feelings of dread.

"How long do we have?"

"The rest of our lives."


	28. Chapter 28

Mr and Mrs. Gold were at work tending to the pawn shop, when the major burst through the door. "I need a child Gold, and I need your help."

"Good luck madam major. I've been barking up that tree for years!" Mrs. Gold teased.

"Well I'm flattered but uninterested. I do have a wife you know." showing his contempt.

"Not like that!" the major raised her voice. "I spent all morning, talking to adoption agencies. The waitlists are over two years long. But you Gold. You know how to cut through red tape. And if anyone can work the system and find me a baby. Its you." she said trying to charm the man.

"You wish to adopt." he said blankly.

"Well don't look so surprised."

"Oh I'm not. I'm sure you make a... Well a mother of some sort." and Mrs. Gold had to turn away to hid her smile, at her husband's comment.

"Can you help me?" she said beginning to become resentful.

"Of course I can. Mrs. Gold?"

"Yes?" she asked surprised her called to her.

"Could you find me a few numbers to call? They should be in the back." his thumb gesturing backward, and Mrs. Gold went into the room to search for what he needed. "A word of caution. Asked yourself if this is something you're ready for." he said back to Regina.

"It's something I need."

"Well that might not be the same thing." they stared one another down for a moment. "I'll get you a child. But whether or not that's helping you remains to be seen. When you become a parent, you must put your child first. No matter what."

The very next day Mr. Gold was in his shop alone, when Regina walked in cheerfully. "You have news?"

"Yes. Fate maybe on your side. This morning I spoke with an agency who had place a baby boy from Phoenix, with a family near by in Boston." Mr. Gold explained.

"With a family? How is that fate?"

"At the last minute the adoption fell through. It happens."

"So the baby still needs a home?" Regina grinned.

"Indeed. As I say. Fate appeared to be on your side. The agency, is in Boston." he said walking over to the file on the counter then handing it to her.

"Thank you Gold." she beamed.

"Oh don't thank me just yet." he sneered. "After all. I can't simply do something for nothing."

"What do I owe you Gold?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"Oh I won't need the payment for sometime, but when I do, I expect you to pay it. And pay as soon as I ask for it." Mr Gold's voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"Fine! Whatever you want." she promised, then walked out to claim her new son. When Mr. Gold return home he found his wife already at the dinner table, with their meal hot and prepared, she had however started without him.

"Too hungry to want for me?" He asked with a false sadness.

"I wasn't sure how long you'd be."

"I come home the same time everyday." He sat at the table with her, and started in on his plate.

"How was work?"

"Interesting actually." he answered her.

"How so?"

"The major came into the shop. I gave her the information about the baby boy."

"Why would she think you could deliver?" She asked him.

"Why would I be able to?" Mr. Gold asked.

"I asked for a baby. I'm still waiting." she teased her husband.

He smiled at her, "I just want to make sure I responded to the mayor's request in a timely manor."

"Oh so when Regina needs a baby it's all hands on deck?" Mrs. Gold mocked him.

"I have taken your request very seriously." he leaned forward. "I will get you a child." he vowed.

"I know you will." she smiled at him and continued dining. "Maybe we should alter our deal." she suggested.

"I'm I not working fast enough for you? Because I can't rush an infant out of their mother."

"I mean we don't even know how much time we have. I don't want to be a mother for a few months, or even a few years then have to say goodbye."

"You won't. You will live, and be a wonderful mother-"

"For how long really?" she interrupted him. "If you do get me what I need. All that means is that I end up out living my child."

"Then what do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"I don't know." She sat silently at the table, then got up and went to their bedroom. She curled up on to her bed and closed her eyes. After a while Mr. Gold came in, but she didn't move, or open her eyes. He walked behind her next to the bed and leaned his cane against the wall and bed frame, then he sat down and took off his shoes, and laid down next her. Mr. Gold stared at the ceiling, not sure what he should do.

"Rapunzel?" he asked, trying to see if she was asleep, but she didn't answer him. "I wish I knew what to say." He looked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know... I know it's difficult to know what you want." He pulled her onto her back and turned to his side so that he faced her, and she opened your eyes and craned her head to look at him. "All I want Rapunzel is to be with you for the rest of my life." and she moved into him and wrapped her arms around him, with her head on his chest. Mr. Gold was caught a little off guard, but put one hand on her back, and rested the other on top of her head. "Just tell me what it is you want." his voice almost whined.

"I want to go back in time."

He laughed then asked, "Why would you want to do that?"

"I just miss when we were equals. When I didn't need you to take care of me."

"We are equals."

"No we're not." she argued. "I don't have any magic."

"Ah yes but neither does Mr. Gold."

"I don't have anything here."

"You have this whole house."

"No this is your house! And your town. I don't have anything here."

"Look at your ring." She lifted her hand to see the gold band. "That ring says that we share everything we have. Just like how you let me into the tower, and how I let you wander the castle." He took her shoulders and lifted her off him, so he could look her in the eyes. " You own this town Mrs. Gold. You can do anything you want here." He watched her face as she started to think of something. "Just name it."

"I want to go destroy some property."

"Whose?"

"The dwarf. Leroy."

"Let's go my Dear." And they got up and prepared to go out in the cold. The couple had to stop at the pawn shop to get a few lighters, rags, and flammable restoration fluid.

"Come on let's hurry!" she rushed him.

"I'm coming!" he called annoyed.

As they walked Mrs. Gold turned to her husband to say, "I don't want him to get hurt in this fire. Just a little damage to his house."

"Of course." he said as if that wasn't something he had been thinking about. "I believe if we rush, he should be either be working the nightshift, or down at the bar."

"You're sure."

"Yes, my Dear I'm sure." he convinced her. They continued down to Leroy's town house and Mr. Gold set up the rags where they would cause the most damage if lit, and Mrs. Gold stood a little away watching and holding the lighter. He limped over to her, "Are you ready?"

"I don't think I can do this." she said suddenly nervous.

"Why not?"

"This isn't right."

"Was it right for him to accuse you of robbing me? Of marrying me only for my money?"

"No." she responded weakly.

"Was he right to call you a- what was it? Cheap floozy?" he mocked.

"Hustling floozy."

"Well that makes it alright doesn't it?" he asked goading her.

"No!" she said angry, and ready to go through with the plan. She stomped over to the cloth and light all of them before running back to Mr. Gold who took the lighter and put it in his pocket. They crossed the street and watched the house go up in flames. "This is such a rush! When do we call the sheriff?" she asked enthusiastically.

"We don't." He said grinning wickedly.

"What?" Suddenly they could hear shouting from the house they lit. "Oh my god!" Mrs. Gold gasped. She tried to run to the door to help but Mr. Gold snached the back of her coat a sharply pulled her back, and held her with an arm around her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the show." he cackled. She struggled against him, taking his cell phone from his pocket then breaking free. She dialed Graham but then Mr. Gold struck her knee with his cane and she fell dropping the phone.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"What is wrong with you?" he sneered back at her.

"You hit me with a cane!"

"I gave you what you wanted Dearie!"

"Hello? Mrs. Gold? What's going on?" they could hear a tiny voice shouting from the phone. Mr. Gold hobbling quickly over to his cell.

"No! No! Graham help! there's a-" but Mr. Gold had ended the call. "We should get out of here!"

"Well we can't go home." he held his hand out to her and helped her up.

"Why not?"

"I am fairly certain that after hearing that argument, the sheriff will be going to our residence in response to a domestic disturbance."

"What about Leroy?"

"What about him?"

"He could die."

"It's really none of our business anymore."

"We cause this." she whispered harshly at him. "Its our fault! Its my fault!"

"Shut up! I may own this town but that won't be enough to save us from a night in jail!" he growled at her. They could start to hear sirens in the distance.

"I thought this was our town?" she asked glaring at him.

"It is." he said realizing he made a mistake.

"No. Mr. Gold. It is your town." she said smugly, and tried to walk away, but he grabbed her arm roughly.

"Where are you going?" she wiggled her way out of his grip.

"Away from you." She answered with more angry than she meant to. "Away from what you made me do!"

"What makes you think I'd let you go." He said snatching her arm again.

"I'm not giving you a chance." She ripped herself away, kicked his cane and he fell to his knee, and she ran.


	29. Chapter 29

Mrs. Gold ran from the fire to Granny's Inn. She stopped just short of the door, she tried to catch her breath. Still sweaty from the run she walked calmly as she could through the doors, and up to the counter, and tapped the bell continuously until a sleepy Granny in her night gown stumbled out and walked behind the counter. "Doesn't your husband usually collect the rent?"

"I'm not here for the rent."

"Then what brings you here at this hour Mrs. Gold?" the old woman asked irritated.

"I need a room."

"What's wrong with your mansion?"

"My husband there." she said sighing.

"Look if you're here to cheat on your husband, I can't let that happen under my roof. Mr. Gold would close us down faster than a fox in a hen house."

"I'm not here for any other man. I just need a little space."

"You can't find that in your manor?"

"I would like a room Granny. Mr. Gold and I will work out our differences, just not tonight. I will pay you tomorrow."

"I can't give you special treatment just because your husband owns the town."

"If you don't give me a room, I will see to it that Mr. Gold closes this Inn for good." Mrs. Gold threatened, tired of Granny's treatment, tired from her run, and tired of Mr. Gold's tricks.

"Room 101. Down the hall." Granny said bitter, and handed her the room key

"Thank you." Mrs. Gold took the key and went straight to bed. Meanwhile Mr. Gold had been found by the fire department, and not long after the sheriff.

"Mr. Gold?" Graham walked over to the man.

"What can I do for you sheriff?"

"Where is your wife?" he asked concerned. "She called me earlier it sounded like you two were having a bit of a spat?"

"Just a lovers quarrel really." Mr. Gold tried to brush off the argument.

"I'd really like to ask her myself sir. I went to your home but no one answered."

"Really?" the older man asked with fake surprise. "Perhaps she fell asleep?"

"I was quite loud at the door. Do you know where she would have gone?"

"I don't have any idea."

"What about a friend's?" the lawman asked.

"She doesn't exactly have any." he shrugged wanting to leave.

"Everyone has friends." Graham said feeling like man was lying.

"My wife and I only really have each other." he assured the sheriff.

"May I ask what the altercation wa about?"

"Actually, no. You may not."

"Why?"

"Its no ones business sheriff that's why." there was a dangerous edge to Mr. Gold's voice, and he started to walk away with a heavier limp than usual.

"Is something wrong with your leg Mr. Gold?"

"As a matter of fact sheriff there is! That's why I carry the cane." he mocked the sheriff and waved his walking stick a bit, then continued walking home. When morning came Mrs. Gold still in her clothes from the day before, went over to Granny's diner, and sat at the bar with a cup of coffee.

"Oh my god?" Mary Margaret was at a table behind her, reading the newspaper.

"What happened?" Mrs. Gold asked not really all that curious.

"There was a fire at Leroy's house." she informed her. "He's in the hospital." the school teacher said worried.

"He's alive?"

"Yes thank god." There was a silence in the restaurant, just a numbing scrapping of knives, and sips from the other costumers. Mr. Gold noticed her sitting at the bar as he walked by, he stopped in his tracks and went in to join her at the bar.

"Morning Mrs. Gold." he said blissfully.

"Morning." she greeted bitter. "How's your leg?"

"Fine. No worse than before." he ordered a coffee of his own, then asked, "How is your knee?" he asked casually.

"I have a limp."

"Should we get matching canes?" he joked, and his wife couldn't stop herself from smiling at him. Mr. Gold took her hand in his. "Do you think you can forgive me?" he asked her sincerely.

"I can try." she answered coyly, and he kissed her hand.

"Let's go home." he suggested.

"I think we should go to the hospital."

"I feel fine." he smiled

"For Leroy." she said coldly.

"I don't think that's wise."

"It's the right thing to do." They had a stare down for who wanted it more. Mrs. Gold won, but Mr. Gold was very unhappy.

"This is an awful idea." he spat at her.

"I don't care. Also could you pay Granny?."

"Yes of course." He said then called the older woman over. "What's the charge?"

"$100." She informed him.

"That's highway robbery!" he complained.

"No. Its $90 for the room, and $10, for both coffees."

"I didn't ask for a room." he growled at the woman. Then he remembered his wife never did come home last night. "Who were you here with?"

"My imaginary husband who doesn't lie or beat me." she snapped at him, and Granny give him a sour look.

"I didn't beat you." he said through his teeth.

"Tell that to my bruised knee Mr. Gold." Mrs. Gold scowled at the angry man.

"Here!" he through the money down and the counter. "Let's go." he growled at his wife. They left and walked in silence to the hospital, when they got in she wanted to get a vase full of flowers. "Why? Its more that that man deserves." He said still paying for it.

"It's the least we can do." she glared, and they continued through the hospital. When they found Leroy's room they stayed in the hallway for a moment. "I want to go alone."

"Fine fine." he nodded not really wanting to go anyway.

"Give me the cane."

"What? Why?"

"My knee is killing me after such a long walk." she whined to him.

"Here." he handed over his cane and leaned against the wall to keep off his bad leg.

"Thank you." his wife smiled up at him, then walked away barely using the cane at all. She set the flowers down on the table, and Leroy grimaced at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to say I'm sorry about your house." she said simply.

"'Cause your husband burned it to the ground?" he asked angry.

"No." she said quietly, standing next to his bed. "You shouldn't slander me and my husband Leroy."

"Or what? That monster will try and kill me?" Mrs. Gold took the cane and hit the hospital bed frame startling the man.

"We just wish you wouldn't." she smiled and standing with both hands on the cane, as her husband would. "Have a nice day." she stated snidely, then left the man. Mrs. Gold returned the cane to her husband.

"What was that?" he asked feeling a little proud of her.

"I was just evening the field." she smiled, and kissed him.

"Let's not fight anymore."

"That might be a tall order. How about you not trick me into murdering someone?"

"Oh no one died." he said rolling his eyes like she was just exaggerating.

"Don't try to downplay what happen!"

"Fine, fine Mrs. Gold. I will not lie, or trick you." he vowed.

"I don't want this to happen again."

"I know."


	30. Chapter 30

Mrs. Gold was sitting at granny's diner with a cup of coffee in the afternoon, she was still getting looks and whispers. Henry the major's son sat in the booth just behind her. She could hear him sighing in frustration. "Ruby!" Mrs. Gold called over the scantily dressed waitress.

"Yes Mrs. Gold? Do you need a refill?"

"Yes, and could you get this little guy a hot chocolate?"

"Coming right up." Once she brought Henry the hot chocolate, and filled Mrs. Gold cup, she went back to flirting with another customer, and Henry took his mug and sat opposite Mrs. Gold.

"Thanks." he said trying to smile.

"Your welcome Henry." After some silence she ask, "Is everything ok?"

"I guess."

"You sure about that?"

"No. I don't belong here."

"What makes you think that?"

"Nothing here changes. Not one person has gotten any older, or done anything really different. I'm the only one aging." and she smiled knowing exactly what he meant. "Ms. Blanchard, gave me this book," he pulled the story book out of his backpack. "I think it means something." he should Mrs. Gold the book.

"You know what I think Henry?"

"What?"

"That Ms. Blanchard looks an awful lot like Snow White here." She said pointing at the art work.

"I noticed that too!"

"Have you read the book all the way through?"

"No I just got it."

"Huh?" she said flipping through more pages.

"What is it?"

"Well its just really odd. There are a lot of people in with town that fit in with these characters."

"Really? Who else?" he asked excited.

"Well like Ruby and Granny." She showed him the story of little red riding hood.

"You're right! Who else do you think?"

"How about you go read this from cover to cover and then you can tell me?"

"Alright!" The youngster finished his hot chocolate and thanked Mrs. Gold again, then ran home.


	31. Chapter 31

The next day Henry found Mrs. Gold in the same booth, and he walked right over to her sitting opposite her again. "Rapunzel?" he smiled at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"That's who you are isn't it?"

"Well I guess anything is possible." she grinned at him.

"Do you think a curse is possible?"

"What curse?"

"That's what the book says is what happened."

"Happened to who?"

"Everyone! Everyone here is in this book. Their trapped."

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to find Emma. She's the only one who can bring back the happy endings." The boy explained.

"I really hope you find her Henry. Don't let anyone talk you out of it."

"Will you help?"

"I can't. Only Emma can." Mrs. Gold ordered Henry a hot chocolate with cinnamon, and they sat drinking for a while.

Then Henry asked curiously "Hey Mrs. Gold?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I think you just did." She smiled.

"You know what I mean." he said trying to be mature.

"What do you want to know?" she asked leaning in.

"Why did you marry Mr. Gold? Everyone in town is afraid of him, but not you why is that?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Everyone wants to know. There are a bunch of theories."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like for money, or he bought you online, or that you made a deal with him you couldn't keep and had to marry him." the young boy listed.

"Wow... Those are some theories."

"So why did you marry him?" he asked again.

"Why does anyone get married?"

"Because they love each other." he answered rolling his eyes.

"Did anyone ever think that could be the reason?"

"I guess not."

"Henry, Mr. Gold is a complicated man. And he puts on a show so that no one will hurt him, but after a while of pretending to be something, you become it."

"And you met him before he was mean?"

"No. I did met him after the world had dealt him a bad hand in life, but I accepted him just as he is, and he does the same for me. He shows me he loves me."

"How?"

"Well sometimes by saying so, caring for me when I'm sick, by supporting me, sometimes by not beating me to death with a cane." she joked.

"He beats people?"

"He isn't going to hurt you Henry." then her face become very grim. "I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that no matter how big or small your wish, and no matter how much you need it, you will never make a deal with Mr. Gold. Not for anything."

"Why?"

"He can work magic and get you anything in the world you could possibly want, but there will always be a price."

"I guess that makes since. You can't get something for nothing."

"That's something your mom learned the hard way."

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Gold was the one who got you for her."

"Mr. Gold's my dad?" he asked shocked.

"What? No. He's-" she paused what she almost relieved. "Oh you didn't know."

"Know what?"

"Oh Henry its nothing to worry about. Forget I said anything."

"No what are you hiding from me."

"Well Henry I really think that's something that-"

"Why hello." Mr. Gold interrupted.

"Hello Mr. Gold." His wife greeted.

"Hi Mr. Gold." Henry murmured little disappointed.

"Hello Mrs. Gold, young Henry. May join you?" Mrs. Gold moved over so that he could sit. "I do hope I'm not interrupting."

"No not at all." Mrs. Gold said.

"What were you two talking about?"

"My mom is hiding something from me."

"What would that be? Your adoption papers?" The old man joked.

"I'm adopted!?" Henry shouted.

"Oh. I'm sorry Henry. I thought she told you." Mr. Gold apologized.

"Do you know who my parents are?" Henry asked excited, but the couple sat quite. "Its not you two is it?" the boy asked feeling dissatisfied with the idea that the couple could be with his parents.

"No." Mrs. Gold shook her head.

"Believe me Henry if I had my son with me I wouldn't give him up for the world. And no, I don't know who your parents are. Your birth mother requested a closed adoption."

"Oh." Henry was discouraged.

"But I could find her for you." the man offered. "It may cost you, but I can do it without question."

"You can?"

"Why yes I can. Would you like to make a deal?" he smiled down to the child, and Henry smiled brightly, but his smile crept back as he realized what Mr. Gold was trying to do.

"No."

"No?" the older man asked baffled.

"Well Henry I am sure you will find your own way." Mrs. Gold said happy at the boys choice.

"Oh no!" The table heard Ruby say. "Mary Margaret left her card."

"I can take it to her." Mr. Gold offered.

"No I think Henry should." Mrs. Gold announced.

"Really?" her husband asked.

"Yes. He has class tomorrow anyway, so why not?"

"You mean other than the fact he's ten?"

"I can do it!" and He jumped up from the booth and snatch the card from Ruby, and with his backpack ran to the door. "Thanks Rapunzel!" and with that he took off home.

"Rapunzel?" Mr. Gold turned directing his question to his wife. "Where would he get an idea like that?"

"I think he read it in a book." she responded sipping her drink.


	32. Chapter 32

Mr. Gold went around town collecting rent from various homes and business, then went to the Inn he found a stranger booking a room. "Swan. Emma Swan." the woman announced to the Inn keeper.

"Emma!" he said already knowing more about her, than she did herself. "What a lovely name." he complimented her.

"Thanks." she said simply.

"It's all here." Granny said handing over a large sum of cash.

"Yes, yes of course it is Dear." He said in a rush, not wanting to take away from this moment. Seeing the Savior. "You enjoy your stay. Emma." he said nodding to Emma then leaving. He knew what was going to happen, and he would need to be with Mrs. Gold when it did. He quickly entered his home, and Mrs. Gold was already in bed despite it being so early. So Mr. Gold got into his sleepwear, and crawled into bed beside her. He held her close, while she slept, unable to sleep himself, because he had such a feeling of dread. The sun rose, he waited and the clock in the room told him it was 8:14 in the morning. Mrs. Gold began to stir, and was surprised to see him still in bed.

"Hello Mr. Gold." she greeted.

"Morning Mrs. Gold." he smiled sadly at her.

"What's going on?" she asked snuggling closer to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you at work?"

"Just wanted to be with you." he half lied.

"Mmm, ok." then they heard the clock chime. She didn't think about it twice, much to his surprise. "Let's get ready. I want to work with you today." then she shuttered with a chill that only she could feel.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, and she nodded to him brushing off the incident as a fluke. They got ready and walked down to the shop, when they entered Mr. Gold went right for the back room and almost had a heart attack when he saw Belle's rose in it's glass coffin wilting on his desk, just as it was the day they were cursed. Mrs. Gold was still in the front room, so Mr. Gold rushed to the wilting flower, and grabbed a thin white sheet and threw it over the whole desk trying to hid it.

"Honey!" she called sounding worried.

"What is it?" he ask irritated, he heard her walking over to the room. He moved to stand in the doorway, keeping her from seeing what he was trying to hide. "What?" he asked again irked that she was disturbing him, and that the rose returned. Then he saw what she was holding. His dagger.

"What does it mean?" she asked worried.

"Nothing." he snached it from her, and walked further into the front room.

"Don't you lie to me! What does this mean?"

"I told you! It doesn't mean a damn thing!"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"There is nothing to tell!" he sneered at her, not realizing the mistake he just made. Mrs. Gold stormed into the back room and saw the sheet, and before her husband could stop her, she had pulled the sheet to the floor, and fell back in a mix of surprise and terror. "Rapunzel?" he knelt down next her. "Please."

"You weren't going to tell me where you?" she murmured.

"I just didn't want to upset you." he pleaded

"How could not tell me?"

"Please Mrs. Gold-"

"No!" she interrupted, and jumped up.

"What are you doing? You can't outrun it!" He yelled at her getting to his feet.

"Maybe I can! You don't know!" she felt like she could. That if she could just run far and fast enough maybe she could find a small place in the world that would keep her alive.

"I'm not letting you!" he snarled.

"Then at the very least I only have to outrun you!" she took off running out the back door.


	33. Chapter 33

Mrs. Gold stood right at the town line, unsure of herself. "What am I doing?" she cried. She looked at the road beyond the line, then paced back and forward, before sitting on the dented 'Leaving Storybrooke' sign. The agitated woman sat with her head in her hands. "What am I suppose to do? Give me sign!" She shouted to the sky.

"Hello?" an old woman approached from the woods, and when she saw her Mrs. Gold stopped breathing for a moment or two.

"Mom?" she asked with her eyes already filling with tears, and she ran to the older woman quickly embracing her.

"Oh. Um. Excuse me? I don't really think we've met." the older woman said stiffly.

"You don't know me?" Mrs. Gold asked taking a step back, and the woman shook her head no. "But why are you here?"

"My husband and I, we keep the woods clean, and make sure the plant and wildlife are healthy. That's uh... why I'm here." she explained. "Why are you here?"

"I'm... I got some bad news... I'm just trying to figure out what I should do." she said trying to overcome her surprise. "You're here to help me! Tell me what to do!" Mrs. Gold deluded herself.

"Oh no. Sweetie, I can't do that. I mean its your life, and I don't know what's going with you.

"Right right, I'll tell you." She was so excited to see her mother she could barely speak at all, but took deep breaths and tried to explain. "I'm dying, and I don't know if I should leave, or stay."

"Well do you have any family here?"

"I'm married."

"Well have you talked to your husband about it?"

"He wants to... Cure me... I guess. He wants to find a way to stay here, and have a family, with kids and-"

"Kids? Ha! Run!" the older woman said smiling.

"What?" Mrs. Gold asked baffled.

"Kids are awful. I'm so happy I never had any! Kids suck the youth right out of you. If your husband is trying to saddle you with a bunch of brats, then you need to run as far away from this town as possible. Just go enjoy your youth while you have it."

"... What?..." she asked now with her heartbreaking.

"I wish there was a way to stay young forever, but you shouldn't waste the best years off your life on children, especially children that you didn't want." the woman took Mrs. Gold's shoulders. "I hope that helps."

"Yeah." she answered weakly.

"I'm Mrs. Wellings by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Mrs. Gold said dazed.

"Who are you Dear?" Mrs. Wellings asked chipper.

"What?"

"What's your name?"

After some pause she finally pulled herself together just enough to say. "Here, I'm Mrs. Gold." Mrs. Wellings smile dropped, and Mrs. Gold walked away from the woman without so much as a goodbye, or any kind of acknowledgement. She couldn't believe what she had heard, and couldn't understand. 'Was she the sign? What did she mean? She always said children were what made a family. What am I suppose to do now?' She went back to her husband's shop and ignored his closed sign, going through the entrance.

"I'm sorry but the shop is closed!" she heard him shout from the back room.

"Mr. Gold!" she called to him, but he didn't recognize her voice.

He began to make his way to the front yelling, "For Christ's sake! I said the shop is-" he stopped when he saw who it was. "You came back?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go." he hobbled over to her pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of tried to hide that from you. I just didn't want you to worry about time. I didn't want you to lay around staring at a dying rose again."

"I don't care about that anymore."

"Is something wrong?" He asked pulling away.

"I saw my mother today."

"Where? Did she remember you?"

"She's... I don't... I don't know. She seemed wrong. She isn't like how I remembered her."

"Could it be the curse?"

"No, she was just...so... happy. Happier than I've ever seen her."

"I thought you said your mother had died?"

"I thought she had."

"Maybe you just didn't really notice how many years past?"

"No I know for sure. I lost track of life times. It took generations before I lost track."

"Do you think she found a new way to stay young?"

"She must have."

"Dearie?" He said getting her attention. "Emma Swan is here to break the curse. When she does, you need to ask your mother how she stayed young."

"No."

"Why not?"

"That woman abandoned me! I don't want anything from her." She shouted walking away from him into the back room, she sat at the desk and stared at Belle's rose.

"Rapunzel!" He followed her, but stood in the door frame. " Rapunzel, whatever she has could give us more time." he reasoned.

"I don't want what she has. I want what I had!"

"What if we can't get it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean what if the heart isn't here? What if it got left behind in the curse, and I need more time to retrieve it?"

She sighed, realizing he could be right. "Fine. If you need more time. I'll go ask her." Mr. Gold walked over to her and took her hand.

"Did you still believe in me?"

"I'm not sure what I believe."


End file.
